Real Love story
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: Brian and Justin meets their true love, when they're just teenagers. Does love concur time? AU/OC. I'm not English speaker
1. CAMP is where you found love

**_Summer camp. Blonde hair scout and chestnut hair soccer player. Teenage love._**

It was the summer when Brian turned 16 and his parents, or more like the people, Brian had a misfortune to be raised by, a woman who gave birth to him and a man who beats him up on the daily basis, finally allowed him to go to the soccer summer camp. A whole month away from his parents, the pathetic little town and his only friend.

The downfall for that summer camp was that it was held in the middle of bloody nowhere, around their small cheap old camp were only fields of grass and forest, miles and miles away from any civilization. At least it had a lake nearby, couple of dinghy and water-cycles.

The whole reason for this was that you would focus on the soccer practice to become one hell of the player and Brian was intend to become that. It was probably his only chance to get a scholarship for collage. He was damned if he had to live a pathetic small life like his parents and their neighbours. He is going to get a collage degree and become a big fat fucking success. And then he can tell his parents a big fuck you.

The soccer camp was a shit, he didn't had any friends between his teammates, they all were just a bunch of douchebags, pretending to be someone else. Sure Brian got along with them and pretended to be one of them, but just because he was gay and didn't wanted to be bullied. He was tall, (at 16 he was already 6,1) and devilish handsome making all the girls and even a few boys swoon after him. He was also quite smart scoring A's and B's in physics and chemistry. And of course a bright star in the soccer team. Guys like him are not being bullied at school, guys like him were the A people.

And of course that would change if anyone knew that he was playing for the other team. So he played cool, pretended to be friends with jocks and even pretended to date one of the cheerleaders. He knew that one day he'll probably have to fuck her for proof. But right now they were only 16 and a small town girl still saved her virginity, Brian was glad for it.

It was just a few days after arrival when Brian got away from his idiotic teammates and decided to look around the territory hoping to find a sign for any civilisation. And besides he wanted to jack off in quiet, without his teammates disturbing him and pushing him their first magazine pages of oversized boobs. Which only did the opposite effect on his woody. For that occasion Brian secretly brought a page of few hot shirtless guys, since he didn't had any nude pictures, but it did the job. Especially the picture of Patrick Swayze his crush of this year.

So Brian had crossed the huge forest until he saw a first sign of civilisation, some kind of old farm on the hill, just when the rain started. At first it was light and warm, kind of nice little rain but with pasing every second it was getting heavier and heavier. Farm was quite a distance away but with the rain getting heavier the forest wouldn't protect Brian very well and the camp was way too far.

And Brian had to start running across the rye field to the farm. Until he reached the old wooden building, the rain was pouring down heavily, the sky was deep dark blue and the lightning bolt stroke above his head just as Brian finally ran through the door less entrance. He took a couple of deep breath in relief before he could relax and took in his surroundings. It was an old stable, big wide wooden building with the small second flour, probably not used in years, it still had some old tools and instruments and even some old hay. It had some windows and it had no door, so probably in the sunny day it was very light. But with sky so dark it was hard to see around, and it looked quite spooky, almost haunted.

So that's why Brian almost screamed and crapped his pants in fear, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"-You should probably took of those wet clothes. You could catch pneumonia",

It took him probably even a couple of second until Brian realised it was an actual person talking to him and not some ghost, in which Brian didn't believed in of course.

"-You scared the crap out of me", Brian said harshly as he looked around and after a while his eyes landed on a small figure sitting on some old wooden beam.

"-Sorry..", small male voice answered. "-You can come sit right here. It's a lee from the wind and the rain", he added more cheerfully and Brian actually considered that idea. His clothes were soaked wet and the cold wind made him shiver. If he would catch a cold, he would be probably send back home.

So Brian came closer and started taking his clothes of. As he did, he could see the other boy more clearly. In the bad lighting he looked like a twelve years old, small skinny body and light blond hair.

"-I'm Justin", the boy smiled shyly and quickly started blushing as Brian continued to undress. So he was a gay too. It would probably be more fun if he wouldn't be so young.

"-I'm Brian", he introduced himself as he finally took of his pants and shirts and hang them on another beam, hopefully clean enough .

"-You can sit there with me", Justin boy patted the place next to him, and as Brian came closer, he noticed there was some clean looking cloth. "-Don't worry it's clean, I brought it with me", the boy explained seeing Brian's worried expression.

"-You brought it with you?", Brian asked as he did set down beside the boy, "- You live nearby?", he asked hoping that the civilisation did exist somewhere around here.

"-No, I'm staying in the camp by the lake", the boy explained as he looked down at his lap, and Brian noticed he had some sketch pad and pencils.

"-The soccer camp? I haven't seen you there", Brian asked surprised, he would have seen the boy before and besides he looked too young for their soccer camp. There was only the older groups.

"-Soccer? Oh, no. I couldn't play to save my life", the boy laughed sincerely and Brian noticed what an amazing smile he had. With those pouty lips and white teeth. Wow. It was a shame he was so young. Brian wouldn't mind tasting them.  
"-I'm at the scouts camp", he added and pointed at the opposite direction, than Brian came from.

"-So what are you doing here?", Brian asked and looked around once again. It truly wasn't some nice place to hang out and do stuff.

"-I don't really get along with the others", he said looking down at his lap, where his sketch pad was. "-So I just walk around, looking for something interesting to draw", he looked back up at Brian and quickly blushed again as their eyes met. Brian thought he was kind of adorable.

"-What about you? Shouldn't you be with your friends from the soccer team?", the boy asked looking away

"-I don't get along with them either. They're kind of a douche bags", Brian said with a smirk and noticed how Justin's blue eyes sparkled before a small warm smile graced his lips.

"-So...would you like to hang out with.. me?", Justin asked looking away shyly and nervously scratching his fingers on his sketch pad.

"-Doing what?", Brian asked enjoying how the boy squirmed being uncomfortable,

"-I don't know...stuff", the boy blushed again more deeply, "- I could draw your portrait", he said while flipping the corners of his sketchbook pages. He glanced at Brian and smiled a small smile. "-Would you like to see my work?", Brian saw some hope in those big blue eyes and nodded sincerely curious.

"-Those are good", Brian said honestly as he flopped page after page of some beautiful stuff. Some well done portraits and landscapes. He could see that in the future Justin could be very good artist.

"-You think?", he asked nervously but his eyes sparkled with excitement and gratitude. Brian nodded quickly even if his opinion shouldn't matter much, he didn't know shit about art. But when he saw Justin's face split up with a huge blinding smile, he was glad he did.

That smile was so bright and beautiful that Brian's chest constricted with some emotion. He never saw such a beautiful boy before. He had a sudden urge to kiss those full lips, so before he could stop himself, he asked,  
"-How old are you?",it came out bluntly and sudden from out of nowhere and Justin blinked back with confusion.

"-15", Justin said not looking away and Brian believed it to be true. "-I know I look much younger. Everybody says I look like I'm twelve", he laughed a bit, "-Well at least when I'm much older I would look so much better than the other", he smiled widely again and Brian couldn't help but smile back a bit.  
"- And how old are you? Cause you look much older than that", Justin guessed with the furrowed eyebrows. Brian knew he looked older. Guys on Liberty thought he was already 18, it helped a lot to get a strong drink or make out with some hot guy.

"-I know. Everybody says that", he smirked sheepishly. "-But I just turned 16, couple months ago"

"-Really? So we are practically the same age", Justin smiled with glee like it was some really great news. And it kind of was. Brian nodded smiling back at him and leaned in. the space between them wasn't very wide as it was, and Brian didn't had to lean far with his tall build.

He noticed how Justin held in his breath and his eyes sparked with surprise and desire, cheeks flushed. He was so cute and Brian was glad to taste him. Their lips met slowly and softly like they were sapling it. His lips were full and soft, tasting between sweet and salty. Brian felt Justin trembling with a shiver, but it definitely wasn't from the cold. He smirked against his lips and kissed him harder, sucking fully on his lips and pressing his tongue for entrance. He didn't have to wait long before Justin invited him in and moaned into his mouth at the feeling.

His hand found a way into the blond hair and smirked feeling the trembling hands coming to rest on his bare chest. small fingers moved up and down on his skin and Brian felt himself shivering, as fingers brushed his erect nipples. They rested their foreheads together as they came up for air, panting heavily, and uncontrollably smiled widely. That was some kiss.

* * *

Since that day, they would meet up every day at the old farmhouse and stend their time together. They both had to be at their separate camps almost whole day, but they would agree to found some time after breakfast or lunch or before the dinner time. Just for an hour or a few for a day they could both relax and enjoy each other's company. Usually Justin would draw and Brian would pose for him or they would take some walks looking for a good place to swim naked in the lake together or just looking for another sign of civilisation.

Brian of course would never admit but their friendship was like a summer romance. From time to time, they exchanged kisses and even an occasional hand-job. Justin at age of 15 was a super shy boy, he had never even kissed a boy before Brian, but surprisingly Brian didn't find that a turn down, but the opposite, Justin was cute and adorable with his shyness and nervousness. That of course if Brian would even think a words like cute and adorable, cause he didn't.

Justin's laugh and wide smiles were addictive, his personality was drawing Brian to him. it felt like Justin was able to make everything better, like being with him, nothing else existed in the world at the time. He was Brian's get away from the real cruel world, from his horrible parents, from his jerk of a team mates and homophobic world.

One of their time's together, Brian was sitting in the grass, basking in the sun, while Justin was drawing Brian's portrait once again. That day was particularly sunny and hot. Brian had his shirts of and enjoyed how Justin's eyes sparkled with desire staring at his toning skin. He looked at the artist and was mesmerized by his golden hair shining in the sun and his blue eyes, sparkling like an ocean.

Brian couldn't take his eyes from him, thinking how unbelievably beautiful he was. His chest constricted with feelings and it gripped him with fear. Brian was afraid of love, even thou he probably didn't loved Justin, but the feeling in his chest was too warm for his likening. If they were both in Pittsburgh right now, Brian probably would say something cruel to hurt the boy and run away as far as he could. But since they were hundred miles away from his hometown he enjoyed the feeling and smiled widely at Justin allowing himself to be happy for a while.

"-Where are you from?", Brian asked realising he didn't know,

"-New Jersey", Justin said not looking up from his sketching. "-And you?", he asked raising his eyes at Brian and their eyes locked.

"-Good old Pittsburgh", Brian said mockingly and stood up from his place. Justin's eyebrows furrowed as he watch the taller boy coming closer, but said nothing. Brian just kept on smiling until he reached Justin and set in front of him, entire time not breaking their eye contact. He smirked seeing Justin's face expression and quickly leaned in locking their lips in a wet heated kiss. Justin quickly responded and linked his arms around Brian's neck as they opened their mouths to let their tongues battle.

As they came up for the needed air, Brian just smiled widely and pushed Justin to lay him down on the grass. He took the sketchpad from Justin and put it aside with his pencils. Not breaking their eye contact he pulled on Justin's shirts and took them off. His alabaster skin glistened in the sun. Brian once again leaned in and they started kissing, heavier this time. Making out full time, touching each other's skin, feeling up their bodies.

As their hardened cocks brushed in a pleasurable friction they both moaned and Brian started unzipping Justin's shorts, pulling down them all the way with the underwear, he palmed Justin's cock and enjoyed the moans he heard. Without much experience Justin shivered and moaned, letting know that he won't handle it very long. Brian smirked and started kissing Justin's skin, from his lips down to his sensitive neck, then his chest and stomach. He had to squeeze Justin's cock not letting him to cum yet. He kissed down enjoying the skin and the sounds in return. Finally he reached Justin's cock and took him whole in his mouth. He liked the taste on his cock and his juice on the tip. Giving his all attention he started sucking harder and Justin moaned louder and louder until he screamed Brian's name spilling his cum in Brian's mouth, who swallowed it eagerly.

"-That..that...was...AMAZING", Justin panted heavily and Brian laughed laying down next to him on the grass. They looked at each other and Justin smiled the widest smile yet. Brian liked being the reason he smiled. They kissed softly and Justin smirked with mischief. It made Brian to laugh, but he laid comfortably as Justin rolled on top of him and started kissing down Brian's bare skin. He sucked on his sensitive neck receiving a soft moan, down to his erect nipples, making Brian to gasp and moan loudly. Down his lean chest and flat stomach, nipping pleasurably. Finally he pulled down Brian's shorts with underwear, releasing hard cock free. Justin smiled widely and kissed the head, making Brian to moan. He had a feeling Justin will be the natural at sex.

Brian throw his head back, eyes closed, mouth open and moaning loudly as Justin literally worshiped his cock. Being so inexperienced he was one hell of the cock sucker. Brian was glad to be his training wheels, that mouth was made for sucking and in the near future he'll be the professional at it. When Justin reached to suck his balls, it was a goner. Even having quite an experience at receiving blowjobs, he just couldn't resist much longer. Screaming his lungs out he filled Justin mouth, who swallowed eagerly like it was some delicious desert.

"-Wow, ...I'd say.. you...are learning ...quite fast", Brian panted as Justin came back up and planted a kiss on Brian's mouth sharing a bit of the juice he swallowed. "-That's hot", Brian agreed as wiggled his eyebrows.

"-Agreed", Justin murmured looking away and laying next to Brian on the grass.

"-What's wrong?", Brian asked confused and looked over Justin up and down until his eyes landed on Justin's cock, wet and sticky from his cum. "-You came while sucking me of?", Brian asked smiling widely and Justin closed his eyes embarrassed. "-Don't be shy. It's nothing wrong. It's kind of hot", Brian said really meaning it, it busted his ego immensely.

"-Yeah?", Justin asked shyly looking back up at Brian

"-Yeah. Considering how inexperienced you are. It's kind of a given. I would be even offended if you wouldn't", Brian explained and Justin laughed happy once again.

* * *

"-Brian?", Justin asked one day as they managed to find some time to meet at the lake, where they now were swimming naked. Even thou their both camps were by the lake, but they didn't liked spending their free time of activities with their camp mates. So their free time they spend together if they could and sometimes went swimming, naked not having their bathing suits. And they also liked seeing each other's bodies.

"-Yeah?", Brian looked up as he started swimming to the shore. He wasn't very experienced at swimming, not growing up with the pool, like Justin did.

"-Have you...ever had.. sex?", Justin asked shyly looking down at the water. Brian stopped and looked at him curious,

"-Yeah I did", he tried to sound proud, but thinking about sex brought up his memories of his first time, which wasn't that pleasant.

"-Was it someone you dated?" Justin refused to meet his eyes, nervously biting his lower lip, Brian though it was a turn on,

"-No. Actually I barely knew him", Brian said thinking about someone he fucked for the first time, not the one who fucked him- his gym teacher.

"-oh...were you scared?", Justin asked in a small voice,

"-I guess everyone is on their first time" he said in as small voice, "- But I don't really remember it anymore", he tried to act brave and cool,

"-I...I was...wondering...if you...", Justin started in a small voice and Brian had a hard time hearing him, "- Would you..be my first?", he quickly looked up with nervous look and looked away being embarrassed.

"-Are you sure?", Brian asked kind of scared. He thought about sex with Justin a lot for the past days, but he was just so young and emotional. Brian wasn't sure if Justin should put so much trust into him. Although he liked that they were both from different cities and Justin won't cling to him wanting them to be boyfriends.

"-Am...I thought about it a lot lately." Justin blushed at his words, "-I really like you...and I trust you", his eyes sparkled with emotions and it scared Brian. He got a feeling that Justin secretly loved him. It warmed his heart a bit. "-I want it to be with you", Justin shyly looked at him and Brian saw hope in the blues.

"-M...", Brian hesitated, "- What about condoms? And lube?", he asked scared not wanting to hurt Justin, even thou he would like it he refused to fuck him raw. "-We would need them. And I don't have them with me", he actually considered taking them with him, but he was pretty sure he won't find anyone to fuck at the camp and didn't wanted someone finding them in his bag.

"-I...I saw that one of the... older boys have some", Justin blushed and bit his lip nervously again. "-One night..last week... when we met at the lake after dinner", he looked up quickly and Brian nodded remembering that night. He was almost caught by his guards so they agreed not to risk meeting so late anymore.  
"- I was coming back to the camp trying to avoid the guards spotting me... I was hidden behind one of the cabin and heard noises, I looked up through the window and saw one of the boys masturbating,... he had some lube and I saw a box of condoms in his drawer", Justin nervously draw circles on the water with his fingertips.

"-A...What if he already used those condoms?", Brian asked somehow nervous too. He wanted to fuck Justin but something was stopping him,

"-I never saw him flirting with anyone or doing any stuff", Justin said in a bit stronger voice, sounding a bit excited of the possibility. "- I...followed him a few times, trying to see if he was secretly dating anyone", Justin blushed and looked back up at Brian. he was shivering slightly still standing in the cold water.

"-You should came back to the shore", Brian suggested and Justin nodded, but his small smile fall from his face. "-Hey Sunshine", he called by his nickname he gave him one day, when the sun was particularly bright and Justin's hair glowed in the light, his wide smile gracing his face. And just like that he called him - _Sunshine_. It made Justin smile more and blush adorably. So he kept calling like that.

"-What?", Justin looked up at him, collecting his clothes from the ground.

"-Do you really want it?", Brian asked not wanting to sadden the boy. He was so much more beautiful when he was happy.

"-yeah...", Justin nodded but he still didn't smiled. "-I understand that you don't", he said looking down, "-I'm inexperienced. And...I'm not ..hot enough"

"-What are you talking about?", Brian asked strongly as he walked up to Justin, "-Look at me", he asked softly and waited until blue eyes finally met his,  
"-You are very beautiful", he said sincerely and Justin smiled a bit. "-And it's ok, if you're not experienced yet. You're just 15",

"-But you're 16, and you already done so much stuff", Justin looked down again, but Brian put a finger under his chin and raised his face back up,

"-It doesn't matter. I was...reckless", he said looking sad himself. "-I didn't care if I trusted the guy enough not to harm me or even if we liked each other enough", he admitted with a painful memory. And Justin looked at him with sympathy and compassion.

"-What I mean that... it hurts and you don't have to do it if you're not ready", Brian admitted to himself that he cared for Justin enough to stop him, even if Brian wanted Justin in that way and even more.

"-But I am ready", Justin admitted with a small smile, "- I like you..a lot", he smiled more widely, "-And I want it to be with you", he blushed a little. "-After our camps is over, we might never see each other again. Even if I liked us to keep in touch", he smiled sadly and Brian started considering that maybe keeping in touch wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they could call each other from time to time. Like friends. Brian liked having another good friend aside from Michael.

"-I feel very close to you. I can talk to you about anything and I feel safe with you", Justin smiled widely and it touched Brian's chest. He had to admit he felt the same. He found himself telling Justin the stuff he even didn't tell Michael. Somehow Brian found it easy to tell Justin everything, about his drunk mother and abusive father, his slut older sister. Everything. Justin's trusting happy eyes and beautiful smile encouraged him, made him to trust Justin. it was good to share with someone, be close to them. And he loved it that Justin felt the same.

"-So...would you?", Justin asked nervously and Brian found himself nodding. He couldn't help but smile back when Justin's face split up with blinding smile.

They kissed heavily and reluctantly said goodbye, it was time for them to came back to their separate camps. They agreed to meet tomorrow after lunch at their place- the old farmhouse. They didn't discussed when they would have sex yet. But Justin would try to steal the items as soon as possible. They both felt excited at that.

* * *

Unfortunately Justin didn't showed up on their planned time. But Brian found a note from Justin that he had to go to exploring expedition with his camp group. The next day Brian didn't showed up but also left a note saying they had a game match and his whole day was planned. So with their camps activities it was just four days later that they could meet again at the same time. They both smiled widely finally seeing each other and kissed feverishly, hands gripping tight on each other. Realising how much they missed each other.

Their time was closing in slowly. Justin's camp was ending up in just five days from today. So they had to finally plan their making love time. Brian laughed inside at those words, but he scented that Justin was in love with him. He never said so, but he read it from the heated looks and soft touches, sudden blushing and sparkling eyes Justin gave him occasionally.

"-Guess what? I stole a condom from one of my teammates", Brian finally admitted as they laid in the grass after giving each other blowjobs. Justin was getting better and better at it. "-Apparently he thought we would meet up with some girls camp", he laughed explaining and Justin smiled widely.

"-So...we are going to do it?", Justin asked nervously but blushing deep red. Brian smiled at him, he was so adorable.

"-Unless, you changed your mind", Brian said carefully, "- It's ok if you did", he assured him, but he hoped it wasn't a case. He was getting excited by the thought of them doing the deed. It will be the first time he did with someone he liked mutually beyond just physical lust.

"-I didn't", Justin quickly shook his head and Brian laughed at his excitement. "-So... I was thinking...maybe we could do it on Friday", he blushed deep,

"-Why the Friday?", Brian asked wondering, he was ok with any day.

"-Well...on Friday there's this party before our leave on Sunday. Some other scouts will be coming, so they won't notice if I would be gone. They won't be able to check if everyone is in their tents". Apparently on Justin's camp the younger boys were sleeping in tents, like real scouts and only the older boys and their leaders were sleeping in the cabins. Brian was glad he didn't have to sleep in the tent and their camp had cabins for everyone.

"-Well sounds good", Brian agreed and they smiled at each other. "-It won't be easy to get out at night without spotted", Brian said considering his options. "-But I'll try. I'll think of something", Brian reassured him and Justin smiled widely and blushed bright red, before kissing him deeply.

* * *

They managed to meet on Thursday for a short while and Justin confirmed that he will be able to escape his leaders and camp mates undetected. He was very excited about it. Brian couldn't help but smile at him. he himself was still trying to found some plan of escaping. He tested those couple nights before Friday how he could do it but wasn't hundred percent sure yet. Trying not to upset Justin he just kissed him deeply and said he'll meet him at the farm as soon as he could escape. Justin was ready to wait all night if he had to.

Brian stole couple pillows to hide them under his blanket, making the illusion of him sleeping and managed to slowly sneak out of the camp. He had to climb the wire fence and accidently ripped his pants, but it was too late to undo it. He knew it was worth it. Even if the guards would caught him and make up some punishment it still would be worth it, if this nigh would go as planned.

He too managed to stole some lube from one of his couches the other day. It was very risky but he knew that they should have some for their playing time, and luckily he managed to stole it. He was just so excited it seemed worth any risk.

Justin was already there when Brian showed up and blonde jumped into his arms quickly. Brian laughed at his excitement and they shared some hot kisses, both getting hard just from the thought of doing it. "-I'm glad you could make it", Justin blushed as they parted for air. "-Me too", Brian smiled caressing his fingers lovingly against Justin's face. Blonde was visibly nervous and Brian tried to relax him with small kissed and caresses.

They laid on the makeshift bed Justin made, from some hay and some blankets he brought with him. next to bed they laid their supplies. Both brought some lube and couple condoms. They both liked the idea doing it more than once. They smiled and kissed. Slowly undressing each other and feeling up their bodies. Shivering at the touches, not breaking their eye contacts.

"-You're ready?", Brian whispered and Justin nodded not looking away from his hazel ones, "-Just relax and trust me. I'll be gentle", Brian was very nervous too, wanting to be gentle as possible. To make it as much pleasurable as possible. He kissed Justin as his fingers one after one started opening the tight entrance. He tried to kiss away the pain and stress, running smooth circles on Justin's stomach and thighs. "-Look at me", Brian asked and their loving gaze assured Justin to relax more.

The first entrance with Brian's shield cock still hurt. But Brian kissed and caressed Justin until he could continue. They kissed and looked at each other's eyes until Justin was ready for more and more, until they both breathed in relief and pleasure being fully connected. Justin's legs locked around Brain's neck and his hands gripped his biceps assuring he was ok. More than ok. They kissed and moaned rocking in rhythm enjoying every second.

"-You..are...so...tight...", Brian panted with pleasure, eyes barely open,

"-Feels...so ..good..", Justin breathed back and throw his head back closing his eyes in pleasure,

"-Justin..", Brian moaned feeling the walls closing around him, indicating that Justin was ready to cum soon,

"-Brian...God", Justin moaned throwing his head from side to side. Brian gripped his cock in hand and started stroking with his pace together,

"-Look at me", Brian asked breathless and as their eyes locked they rocked harder until they both screamed each other's names,

"-Brian...yes...I love you" , Justin screamed coming all over his chest and Brian's hand,

"-Justin...fuck...I love you", Brian groaned just second later and filling the condom with his juice.

He fall down onto the smaller body exhausted, panting breathless into Justin's neck. Justin let his legs fall to the sides and his arms tightly held onto Brian, enjoying the feeling of him still inside for a little bit longer, until the soft cock slipped out. Brian rolled to his back and Justin snuggled to his side. They both felt happy and exhausted so they allowed the sleep to take them over for a bit, holding on each other.

Brian woke up first and smiled down at Justin, beautiful boy, who woke some feeling inside him and just made love to him. Yes, made love. No matter what would happen later, he allowed himself to be happy for now. He started kissing Justin's cheek, nose, eyelids, ear, down his neck, sucking on the sensitive spot. It woke Justin up and blonde moaned smiling widely. "-Brian", he moaned opening his eyes and they smiled at each other.

"-My turn", Justin smiled with mischief and pushed Brian onto his back and started kissing his neck, sucking on the collarbone, kissing down his chest, worshiping every inch of his skin. Brian moaned at the feeling and trying to keep his eyes open that he could look at Justin. Blonde kissed and sucked on his skin running his hands all over Brian, sensation was amazing and their cocks were hard once again.

"-Justin", Brian moaned and reached for the condom, letting know what he wanted. Justin nodded eagerly and reached for the lube. At first it scared Brian, but soon he realised what Justin had in mind. Blonde put some lube on his finger and reached behind trying to open himself. The view made Brian groan loudly. Wanting to make it pleasurable to Justin, he took some lube and helped Justin to prepare him, while he continued to kiss and suck on Brian's skin.

It was so amazing he thought they both might not make it until the actual act. But Justin moaned louder and louder at the fingering and Brian gave him a condom. Blonde moaned and ripped the package, with his trembling hands he put on the condom and shakily set on Brian's lap. Their eyes locked and Brian put his hands on Justin's hips encouraging him. With shaky legs he lifted himself up and started slowly sinking himself down onto Brian's cock. Inch by inch he was filled up and they moaned at the sensation. Eyes locked they started moving and rocking.

Soon Justin was bouncing up and down with Brian holding his hips to help. His cock was brushing Justin's prostate on every thrust and he couldn't hold up any longer, he started stroking his cock and just seconds later his sperm was shooting out in the air, landing on Brian's chest and Justin hand.

"-Brian...love you", he screamed loudly and fall down onto Brian, spent.

But Brian himself was still hard inside him. So he pushed Justin of him and rolled him on his side. Brian laid behind him spooning him, lifting his leg a bit entered him once again. They both moaned being connected once again and Brian slowly rocked them holding on Justin's hip and kissing his neck. They moved slowly enjoying being so close, their fingers interlinked on Justin's chest and Brian moved faster. It didn't took long for Brian finally to fill the condom with a loud grunt and Justin's name on his lips. Who even managed to cum again the second time. Just very little sperm showing.

"-Brian..", Justin whispered caressing his face as he rolled around to face him. "-Mmm..." Brian moaned feeling tired but happy.

"-I love you", Justin said with a wide smile and Brian opened his eyes looking into those beautiful blue eyes. His first instinct was that Justin was lying, cause Brian didn't really believed in love, growing up with terrible parents. But he saw sincere honesty in those eyes and believed that Justin wasn't lying. Then he thought saying that Justin didn't knew what the love was being so young, but blonde at the age of 15 was smart and wise beyond his age. Maybe a little naive and inexperienced in real life problems, but still Brian couldn't really disagree with him.

So Brian was hesitant of what to say. He wasn't ready to say the words back, cause he wasn't sure he loved him, maybe he just didn't knew what the love was. And if he would love him, he probably would be even afraid to admit it to himself. But he didn't wanted to hurt Justin or lose him, even if they might never see each again after tomorrow. He couldn't deny that Justin meant a lot to him.

So instead of answering Justin, Brian leaned in and kissed him with everything he had, with everything he felt. When they parted for so needed air their eyes locked in a powerful gaze. And Brian felt so close to Justin, like he never felt with anyone else. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight at that moment but he didn't care.

Brian took a condom and lube, not breaking the eye contact, he put them in Justin's hand. He trusted him to take care of him and love him. He saw how Justin's eyes welled up with feelings. Love shining in the blue oceans.

* * *

Brian allowed to be rolled onto his back and relax, he stared at Justin who started kissing Brian's body from neck down to his thighs. Worshiping with love and desire like Brian never experience before. Justin spend his time kissing licking and sucking in his thighs before coming back to Brian's cock and taking him into his mouth. He sucked on the head while stroking the base until Brian's moans got louder and breathing hitched. Then his mouth travelled down sucking on his balls, hands caressing his inner thighs.

Pleasure was slowly driving Brian crazy, his eyes rolled inside his head, his hands gripped on Justin's short hair. He bit his bottom lip not to moan louder as Justin's tongue travelled down to his crack. Full soft lips started kissing and licking the pucker, even thou Justin had no experience in rimming, he did a very good job, making love with Brian's asshole like it was his desert and most important task in his life.

When Brian thought he might not handle any more, Justin's tongue slipped inside and started tongue fucking it slowly. Brian's moans got louder, he didn't wanted to come before the actual fucking, so he patted Justin on the head hoping Justin will get the signal.

Justin withdraw and looked up at Brian, blushing deep red at what he just did. Brian smiled encouraging at him, telling he enjoyed it immensely. "-You little shit. How the fuck did you learned that?", Brian said breathless and smiling widely. Justin blushed again and looked away almost ashamed.

"-Hay", Brian called wanting him to look back at him. "-You did good", Brian said when their eyes met. "-But I don't want to cum yet", Justin blushed even deeper but his smile got so much bigger. "-You're ready?", Brian asked hoping to give courage for Justin. he knew that blonde was nervous about this.

"-I've never done this before", Justin said in a small voice and Brian nodded already knowing that. "-But you have", his voice showed his fare and insecurities. "-I want you to enjoy it as much as I do", Justin blushed but he had a hard time keeping the eye contact.

"-Justin, listen to me" ,he asked softly, "-Are you listening?", he needed his attention. Justin nodded with trust and love shining in his eyes. "-I only did this once", he confessed and Justin blinked back in surprise, "-I didn't even liked the guy. I was horny and had never had an sexual intercourse", Brian had hard time confessing this, but he trusted Justin and he wanted this with him. "-It was fast and rough and I didn't enjoyed it much. That's why I thought I should only be topping".

Justin's eyes welled up with love and happiness cause Brian wanted Justin inside him, even after having bad experience with it. "-You're sure?", Justin asked softly. He wanted this more than anything, but he also wanted Brian to be completely sure.

"-Yes", Brian whispered not being able to voice it louder. But he couldn't say no to Justin's love. That young happy teenager warmed him up with hope and trust and maybe even love. "-Just take it slowly", Brian took Justin's hand and squeezed it hard, showing his trust. Blonde's eyes welled up even more. But he managed to smile and kissed Brian hard and deep with all his love.

And Justin did took his time, kissing Brian on the lips and on his neck, while his fingers with lots of lube started opening Brian. slowly one by one, giving time for Brian to adjust and finally signal he was good to go. Even thou Justin's body was so much smaller that Brian's, he didn't wanted to do it without facing each other, and Brian wasn't able to say no. He had to rap his legs around Justin and actually felt very nervous. But blonde did good job in kissing and caressing Brian's body into the relaxation.

It was almost hetero like, inexperienced teenage sex. But it was good to learn and enjoy together. Feeling even closer to each other. Brian couldn't believe but he really enjoyed it. After starting it slowly, soon Justin found his rhythm and thrusting faster. Brian already liked Justin cock, it was beautiful, nicely shaped and good size, but especially it felt good inside him.

Justin moaned being for the first time inside someone, especially Brian, his tight hot channel. They looked at each other and moaned louder and louder fasting their tempo. Brian shouted every time his prostate was hit and he was glad agreeing to give it to Justin. Sharing this pleasure for the first time.

"-Justin,... love you", Brian screamed almost immediately as he touched his cock to stroke it. Shooting his sperm on his chest. and Justin cum the second later, screaming his name and his love once again. they fall down sweaty and breathless. After pulling out and disposing the condom Justin curled on Brian's chest and they both happy fall asleep once again.

* * *

Sun came up way to soon and they both had to came back to their camps. The separation was hard and painful. Brian managed to keep up his mask but Justin's eyes welled up not knowing if they'll find the time to say goodbye before Justin has to leave.

They kissed long and hard trying to memorise their bodies, the warmth and smell. That time they spend together will never be forgotten. It was the best summer they both ever had. Brian still couldn't find courage to say the magic words **_I love you_** out loud. Even thou he said it having the orgasm but he knew Justin wanted to hear them being clear minded.

* * *

It was too days later when Brian found himself with teary eyes and trembling hands. Justin had left the camp and he couldn't say the last goodbye. After Brian came back to the camp on Saturday morning, one of the coaches caught him climbing back over the fence and punished him. even after trying several time, he couldn't escape the camp anymore and he couldn't see Justin one last time.

"-I love you Justin", Brian said to the empty farmhouse as he finally managed to came back there on Sunday evening, long gone after Justin left his camp. His eyes welled up as he found Justin's drawing left for him as the separation gift. It was the drawing of them two smiling at each other. Brian wowed to cherish it.

His camp ended up couple days later and he came back to the real world, to Pitts, his terrible parents and his only friend. He looked the same, just like before that camp. But that one month made all the difference.

He would never forget Justin and their time together or their love they experienced. Justin had a place in his heart and Brian couldn't give it to anyone else. Even thou his cruel parents and hard world toughen his heart, making him cynic, closing him up from the others, his feelings for Justin will always be real and there.

Brian promised to never love anyone else. He made up a rule to never fuck anyone twice or learn their names. No one deserved his time like Justin did. His heart hurt that he never heard from Justin again, never received the letter or a phone call, but that one month of love changed him. he knew he will see Justin again, maybe in a long ,long time, but he will. And they will love each other again.

 _The end_ _of chapter 1 the camp_


	2. New York kind of love

chapter 2 **_New York. Ad executive and the art director._**

Brian just celebrated his thirtieth birthday, when he finally got a job in New York and moved there, reaching for his dreams. He always knew that he would leave Pittsburgh, he was just simply too good for that small bloody town. Ever since he was little he was determined to succeed and accomplish his made plans. He was damned if he would turn out to be like his parents. So he made plans about the better life and he tried his best to reach them. He studied well in school, played soccer and got into college, he finished great, got great job and using his brain and his sexy charm he reached high.

It was about time. Even if it took longer than he hoped it would. His friends were getting married, popping out kids, buying houses in the suburbs. They were not the same people and when his best friend moved out into another state, to live as the suburb housewife, Brian had to move on.

He was finally where he was suppose to be. In one of the best companies in town- Kennedy and Collins. Even if the start was harder than he expected, with more work and more concurrence than ever. New York was made for the best, but there he was couple month later, he was already in charge to hire the new art director. It looked like a step in the right direction.

Wanting to be the best, he demanded the best. Brian was cruel and hard boss, but he got the effects. The winning candidate will be the best of the best and nothing less is acceptable.

It was couple hours later after he started the interviews, when Brian decided to take a lunch break and rest his mind and legs. It was that much you can take of the naive stupid, fresh from college kids and even worse, some old geeks with no taste and old views. If they thought that working for the same old company for ten years made the impression, they were wrong, or that you can get the job if you flirted and suggested your sexy body for the taking. As if Brian couldn't have anyone he wanted anyway. Of course he still fucked that tall red haired, with the body of the gym member. But the guy was still delusional if he hoped for the phone call, business or personal.

* * *

"-The new candidate is already in the conference room, waiting for you sir", the secretary announced as Brian came back from his coffee break,

"-Thank you Gina", Brian smiled sexily and grinned as the blonde chick blushed in response, pushing her open cleavage even more into his face. Brian shook his head walking away, gosh sometimes he so missed Cynthia. His new personal assistant was even worse than this one, and it wasn't like Brian ever hid his sexuality.

Brian checked some papers he had in hands as he walked inside the conference room, where he held the interviews and didn't raised his eyes until he walked to the chair he would sit in. But when he raised his eyes over the table he wasn't met with the candidate sitting in one of many chairs around the table. Brian frowned placing the papers on the table and quickly scanned the room in confusion. Gina did told him that the candidate was waiting for him already.

But his eyes quickly landed on the only other person inside the spacious room. The small figure was standing by the window overlooking the view through the huge window. He was not tall maybe 5'8, long blonde hair brushed back and bind with elastic band, he wore light blue shirt, which did nothing to hide his slightly muscular arms and a gray sacks in which his ass looked simply spectacular, making Brian's mouth to water and his cock to twitch. He stood facing the window, so Brian could see just the small part of his profile, but he could notice that the blonde had button nose, long blond eyelashes and full lips. Even in the distance Brian found him to be very attractive.

He stood like the sculpture not moving, with hands in his pockets, eyes focused on the one spot. Brian guessed that maybe he didn't even saw anything, just lost deep in his thoughts. He didn't even wanted to disturb him like he would break something important and magical. But Brian couldn't allow himself for such lesbian thoughts, he needed to get back to work and be professional.

He cleared his throat with the cough to get the blonde's attention and not disappointing him, the man quickly turned to face Brian and removed his arms from the pockets. Wide blue eyes of simply beautiful face met Brian's as the candidate strongly walked up to meet him.

"-Good morning, I'm Justin Taylor", raising his hand for the handshake, the man said in a professional voice but same time the sexiest baritone Brian had ever heard. His breathing got quicker. The beauty of that face and the magic of those eyes struck Brian like wave of force. And something familiar caressed his heart.

"-Brian Kinney", he responded automatically, managing to mask the effect he got, as he enjoyed the feeling of the smaller hand's soft skin in his, "-Please sit down", he gestured to the chair and they started the interview

"-There's my portfolio and CV", the man said professionally and Brian felt grateful for that, they needed to stay professional. They set in chairs and Brian tried his best to focus on the man's CV and his portfolio, which both of them were very impressive. The man was just a year younger than Brian, but his face was unnameable, he could easily say he's just 21 and no one would suspect.

"-Your CV is quite impressive, you already worked for quite known and awarded companies. Why do you want to work for Kennedy and Collins?", Brian raised his eyes from the CV waiting for the answer and he had a hard time no to get lost in the intense look of those amazing blue eyes.

"-It might sound a bit silly, but I always wanted to work for this company", Brian felt loss when Taylor looked away gathering his thoughts. "-I just started college when I saw one of their commercials. It wasn't anything fancy, just the simple water commercial. But that simplicity was what it made to look it...stunning", Brian uncontrollably thought- _just like you_ , when the blue eyes met his gaze again.

"-That's when I knew that I want to work in advertising and create commercials like that. I made a vow that one day I would come to work in the same company who pushed me to work in this specialization", Brian couldn't really explain his state, but his brain simply didn't work in ability to create coherent thoughts and sentences. He never was so sidetracked just cause the guy was hot. Ok, not just hot, he was...oh boy...he was...his thoughts didn't even worked to describe the level of attractiveness. But there was something else too, that Brian couldn't put his finger on it. Taylor was just someone different. Attractive with his energy, like some force pulling him and he felt willing to be pulled.

"-Well...your CV is impressive and your portfolio is...promising. Something ... for what we are looking for. So... we'll compare it with other candidates and we'll let you.. know", Brian cursed inside for sounding so..nervous? he wasn't sure, but he definitely wasn't feeling in his element.

"-You", word came from the full pink deliciously looking lips and Brian blinked back in confusion, eyes never leaving that hot mouth. "-You", the man repeated again and Brian slowly swallowed. "-You'll decide..I mean you said that _We'll decide_. But aren't you making the decision who's the winning candidate?",

Brian blinked back shaking his head in confusion, not understanding how the man knew that information. And maybe he even thought that he could use his attractiveness as his plus side to get the job. Of course he was that hot and it wasn't like Brian hadn't used that himself, besides the guy didn't even needed that, he was enough talented to get the job on his own even if he would be ugly.

"-I was being a little snoopy", the guy said shyly understanding Brian's confusion. "-The secretary is pretty appeasable", his sexy smirk showed that the guy used his good looks to charm the girl, like Brian sometimes did, he was sure that Taylor didn't had to try hard. Around him even Brian felt a little appeasable.

"-Yes. I'm..going to decide", Brian gave in and admitted it, not sure if it's a right thing to do,

"-Ok...", the guy smiled almost shyly but still very sexily, "-I'll look forward to that call", Brian was pretty sure that blue eyes sparkled at those words, and his pants suddenly tightened. They both stood up and shook their hands, "-It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Kinney", Brian smirked and brushed his thumb on Taylor's as they still held their hands after shaking it, "-Mr Taylor", he added extra sexiness to his voice as his eyes once more landed on those full lips hungrily...

"-Mr Kinney, Mr Ransom is asking if you're done with the interviews..", the bloody secretary Gina suddenly burst through the doors rambling about something unimportant, totally interrupting them. He cursed inside closing his eyes tightly almost painfully as the soft hand left his and Mr Taylor stepped aside.

"-I hope we'll have the opportunity to work together Mr Kinney", Brian hated the cold politeness in his voice, "-Have a nice day", he hated seeing that ass walking away, "-Gina", and he hated that wink for the secretary which made her to blush and giggle girly.

"-Mr Ransom is asking to see you in his office as soon as you're available", Gina said what she came there for as her blush slowly left her cheeks. And Taylor's steps in the hallways weren't audible anymore. _Stupid Gina_ , Brian cursed inside as his cock still twitched inside his pants. Wanting to have that ass like none other before.

* * *

Brian knew he will be fucked if he would hire Mr Taylor, he knew well he wouldn't be able to resist him seeing around. And he didn't wanted to, he simply needed to fuck that ass, to kiss those lips. Everything. It was the possibility that Brian won't be satisfied fucking him only once, but he didn't really care about that. His rule can go out the window, he won't rest without fucking Justin Taylor.

So he hired him, he called him on the same day saying they needed to meet up for the second interview. Cursing the world that he got the answering machine. He considered calling later that he could hear his voice, that sexy sultry voice. But he hoped to get lucky on the second meeting.

No such luck. His bosses, since he wasn't even partner in the firm, met the Taylor for the second interview and Brian didn't even had the chance to speak to him once.

But he did saw him. Through the glass wall, standing in the conference room with his boss Mr Kennedy. Wearing blue cashmere sweater ,which made his blue eyes pop, and white classic pants, tight on his bubble ass, his long blond hair pulled up into a small bun. Brian instantly got hard.

Taylor passed with flying colours and Brian couldn't wait till the Monday to work with and just simply meet with him again. That weekend Brian partied and fucked like on his glorious days back in Babylon. None of the blonde boys or bubble asses fed his hunger. So he waited patiently till his opportunity with Taylor will strike.

* * *

But besides the desire for Taylor or lust for his ass and pouty lips. The new art director gave him another kind of feeling, this uneasiness, this weird feeling of familiarity and painful happiness. Brian couldn't exactly place it where it came from and it nerved him, so when on Monday he finally saw Taylor and he finally had a chance to hit that. He for some reason hesitated.

Keeping his distance he kept a close look on Taylor. On how he met his co-workers and immediately hit it off, chatting and joking around, on how Taylor immediately got into work with the new compaign, and especially how he flirted but turned down everyone who tried to hit on him.

Obviously Brian wasn't the only one who noticed his attractiveness. And Taylor knew it too, he looked good, he flirted good and he knew he can have everyone he wants. Brian included. But Taylor didn't put any moves on Brian either. They exchanged some looks and Brian could feel his blue eyes on his back or even front, Taylor wasn't the shy one and openly checked him out, but kept his distance, just like Brian did.

* * *

The hunger, desire, lust, or whatever he felt towards the new art director, was slowly reaching his limits. Brian felt like he won't be able to stay away for long and he didn't wanted to. So when he heard that Taylor agreed to go out with his co-workers to the bar for some drinks, Brian immediately planned to show up there too.

Brian took his time getting ready for the night, planning that Taylor would get hard and start drooling over him, the second he notices him, not like he needed any help to seduce the blonde but it won't hurt. He wore some tight black Armani jeans and his favourite brown Hugo Boss leather jacket, with his bed hair and rich cologne, he looked steaming hot.

Brian spotted Taylor the second he stepped into some hetero bar, he was laughing with their co-workers, sitting around some small table in the corner of the bar. He couldn't look away, that bright smile, that infectious laugh, those sparkling blue eyes. His chest constricted immediately.

Taylor. TAYLOR. J. Taylor. Justin. JUSTIN. J-U-S-T-I-N.

No. No, no, no. NO. Brian shook his head from side to side. He closed his eyes. His chest hurt, his breath caught up in his throat.

No. It cannot be. It is not Justin. it was not His Justin. IT'S NOT SUNSHINE.

"-Brian. come over here", he shook his head and looked over to his co-workers, who called over him. His legs felt weak as he walked over and managed to squeeze a small grin in hello.

"-What are you drinking?",. Brian's thought run hundred miles an hour. The conversation around the table didn't reach his ears. But then He spoke up. Brian quickly looked up at J..Justin. their eyes locked and he saw the truth dawning on the blonde. His eyes sparkled for a second before he looked away.

He knew. Justin knew. He recognised Brian already. Of course he did. How Brian couldn't see it before. He was afraid. The pain, that feeling. He couldn't live thru that over again. So he didn't saw what was right in front of him. Justin. His Justin. He's really here.

"-Beam. No ice", Brian managed to say, his eyes never leaving Justin. "-Make it double", he added, when Justin didn't meet his eyes. he needed alcohol, and he needed it strong and lots of it.

* * *

The few hours in the bar went agonizingly slowly. Guys at pool sucked and not in a good way, besides if he saw a decent ass it belonged to the straight guy, who would be drooling over some slut with a short skirt. Brian's minds were foggy and he couldn't move or speak normally so he stayed silent, occasionally smirking at Ryan's jokes about Justin's sexuality, how he wanted to jumped some straight guys.

Brian couldn't stop looking at Justin's smile. Even not feeling like himself he had to admit that Justin was just dead gorgeous and felt that pull over him stronger than ever, finally knowing where that came from. And from the few shared looks he knew that Justin felt the same.

"-What?", Brian heard his name spoken and guys laughing at something, so he looked up confused. Guys just laughed harder at Brian's reaction,

"-We just talked how you guys would probably even jump each other being in the straight bar", Ryan said while still chuckling and Brian frowned not getting a joke.

"-I guess that's our cue to leave Brian", Justin said chuckling and Brian couldn't help but stare at him. "-It's time for us to find our kind of bar", Justin winked at him and guys laughed like it was some joke.

It took him couple of seconds to chew those words and stand up from the table. "-Sure. See Ya guys", Brian grind weakly for goodbye and followed Justin out of the bar outside. The night was still warm and Brian enjoyed some light wind hoping to clear his mind better.

"-So, do you know some bar in a walking distance? It would be a bitch to catch a gab at this hour", Justin spoke up first with a laugh in his voice and Brian quickly light up a cigarette hoping Justin won't notice his uneasiness. He couldn't think about them together somewhere alone, like a cab, or even in the same gay bar, where they would flirt and fuck someone. Someone else, separately. He needed another drink.

"-Sure. That way", Brian said not looking at him and started walking fast hoping to avoid walking together, which would meant some small talk. Or worse, talking about them. Their past. No. No thank you.

* * *

Brain's feet were killing him when they finally reached the bar/club at some quite long walking distance. But he didn't care. Even if he probably ruined his Gucci boots. It was not his fault that gay community was further away, or better bar even more so. But he needed not just a drink but also a decent ass, cause he needed a good dose of paint management.

He quickly made his way to the bar and ordered a double, only downing it that fast, he already felt a bit better. His eyes scanned a small dance floor there was, telling himself he needed a decent ass or mouth to fuck, but for real he was looking for Justin. Earlier before he was not himself and he didn't even made sure if Justin followed him inside or maybe on their way here, he chose another bar or a club.

Well he find out soon enough, cause his eyes finally landed on Justin dancing, or more like dry humping some guy on the dance floor. Brian clenched his teeth. It was some view to see, but mostly his jealousy peeked the top. Justin had his jacket off and wore only his tight white t-shirt he apparently had underneath. His muscled arms looked like never better and his blond hair was freeing of the elastic.

Brian just stared not able to move until Justin suddenly looked up at him, still continuing his dance. That fucker. He knew what he was doing, he was trying to drive Brian crazy. And apparently it was working. Brian cursed, ordered another drink and after downing that in couple gulps he quickly made his way to the bathroom-unofficial backroom in that bar/club.

A mediocre blowjob latter he was again standing by the bar drinking his uncountable glass of beam. Brian wouldn't admit, but he didn't had a nerve or courage or whatever, to check the dance-floor again. Justin was already driving him crazy, and they barely had a one on one time. He was fucked. Officially big time fucked and he didn't know what to do about it. Working together will be the hell, seeing him in the bars and clubs will be the hell. And probably staying away from him will be the hell too.

"-So, can we dance now?", Brian froze hearing Justin's voice by his side, "-Or you are not done, freaking out, yet?", Brian took a deep breath before turning to face Justin and his chest constricted seeing him so up close. Fuck he was simply stunning.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably to ask one of the hundred questions which were running in his mind already. But he found himself speechless. Not the often occasion that happened. Justin just smiled at him warmly and grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance-floor. Brian found himself not resisting. And as his eyes landed on the bubble ass, he thought he would follow Justin anywhere he would want.

As Justin stopped in the middle of the dance-floor he immediately turned around and pressed himself to Brian, head to toe. His hips quickly moving by the music, hands running up and down over Brian's back. Brunet could barely breath, his cock hard as rock already. He closed his eyes as he allowed his hands to finally explore Justin's body. Hands running over his back, his muscled arms, tangling in his blond hair, freeing them from the elastic completely, and finally palming the amazing ass.

Desire and heat peaked the top and their pare quickly got the audience, drooling and wetting their pants over them. Brian was afraid to look Justin in the eye. His chest was already full of emotion, so he kept his eyes closed and buried his nose in the blond hair, hair smelling like oranges and his neck smelling some interesting cologne.

The music was quite slow and their bodies moved together in a slow rhythm, even thou their cocks begged for more movement and move friction, but Brian was actually afraid he might come in his pants if they would pick up a tempo. And he didn't wanted it to stop, so they kept on dancing/slow dry fucking. But they needed more. So Brian started kissing and sucking on Justin's neck, enjoying the soft skin and small moans coming from the blonde. His hands slowly slipping under the tight t-shirts to feel up the muscled back and heat from the alabaster skin.

And in exchange, he enjoyed Justin's wondering hands. Under his silk shirt, over his ass, caressing his sensitive neck, playing with his chestnut hair, massaging his scalp. He too escaped some moaning sounds at those talented fingers. Brian uncontrollably gripped Justin's hips tighter and pushed his cock against his harder. He needed more. He ran his nose against Justin's neck and sucked on his jaw line, bit on his earlobe and ran his tongue over the ear side.

"-Brian", Justin moaned sultry in Brian's ear showing his level of desire and Brian moaned back on just hearing his name pronounced like that. They reached their limit.

"-Want to get out of here?", Brian whispered back squeezing the ass in his palms hungrily,

"-Fuck yes", Justin moaned back and Brian smirked, enjoying the reaction he managed to provoke. But he had to admit that Justin made the same if not a bigger reaction on him as well.

* * *

They stopped the cab and set with the distance between them, knowing well they would start fucking right where they were just from the small contact. So they kept their distance trying to still their cocks to wait for a little while more.

On the elevator drive up to Brian's loft, they had a stare contest which probably was not the best choice, cause their eyes were seducing and eye fucking each other, drooling over each other's body, fingers twitching to rip the clothes of, cocks twitching to be freed for some action. Both breathing heavily fighting their lust and desire, which was almost visible between them in the air.

Unlocked doors and alarm set was like they pushed the green light for starting. Bursting passion out. Cause their mouths find each other the next second, hands gripping and ripping on the clothes. As soon as doors closed behind them the moaning started, the tongue battle started, the cloths ripping started.

Brian was panting, with shirts unbuttoned/ripped open, jeans unzipped and pushed down, cock freed, back pressed to the wall or the doors or some surface, who cares, cause suddenly when he felt Justin's absent, he gasped loudly feeling his cock being swallowed by the warm wet mouth. Fuck. Justin truly improved and just like he predicted, become one hell of the cock sucker. And Brian had a hard time not passing out of the pleasure he experienced.

The second he shoot his juice and Justin licked it clean Brian started him down with such hunger and desire that he saw Justin shivering. Grabbing his wrist Brian dragged him to his bed and pushed him down on the mattress not giving the time to adjust. He quickly ripped the remaining of Justin's clothes off and after one long hot stare Brian quickly kneeled down swallowing his cock whole.

Brian's goal was to make Justin scream his lungs out so he sucked and licked and stroke giving everything he got. Like his whole blowjob giving and receiving experience was for this moment, for making Justin scream and moan and beg. "-Fuck. Oh Brian. Oh Yes. Just like that. Yes". And from Justin's panting and moaning breathless, he got an idea, it worked.

Brian smirked down at Justin after he finally made Justin to scream out and shoot his loads down Brian's throat. He swallowed it like some best desert enjoying it almost as much as blonde did. "-Now when it was took care of. I can take my sweet time fucking your tight hot ass", Brian whispered sultry staring at panting Justin.

"-Brian", Justin moaned deeply quickly grabbing Brain's neck and bringing him down for a hot open mouth kiss. Tongue playing and mouth fucking they shared Justin's taste together, making them both moan at the experience. Their bodies brushing together awakening Justin's cock to it's full hardeners quickly.

"-Fuck me now", Justin moaned into Brian's mouth and he quickly moaned back. They shared another hot wet, tongue battling kiss, before Brian's mouth kissing and sucking travelled down Justin's face, down his neck, his wide muscled chest, his hard nipples and right six-pack. His hands running up and down over Justin's body admiring and appreciating it.

He sucked on Justin's inner thighs until blonde was trashing in the bed at the pleasure, before he travelled to suck on his tight balls and finally the pucker. Bending the legs he lifted them up his shoulders for better access and started kissing and sucking on the crack with great pleasure. Justin was a mess before Brian finally started tongue fucking him, gripping his hips tight to stop Justin moving and self fucking on his tongue.

"-Brian. Fuck. Please", Justin was breathless, frustrated, begging and a bit angry. It made Brian to grin and he wanted to torture him more, but his own cock begged him powerfully and he couldn't delay it any longer.

From the rimming Justin was quite ready already, so after Brian placed himself in position and Justin placed his legs on Brian's shoulders, Brian didn't have to open him long before Justin was ready for his big cock. They both moaned loudly when Brian finally started sinking in. Justin's hands gripped on Brain's forearms moaning his pleasure and Brian had a hard time keeping the slow pace. The ass was so tight and hot and so , so good, Brian was breathless and speechless.

"-More...faster...Fuck Brian...MOVE", Justin moaned loudly and Brian couldn't even smirk at him properly trying not to lose it. Eyes locked together they started moving faster and faster, rocking together they speed up and moaning simultaneously they fucked like life depended on it.

"-Fuck...Justin...so tight...Fuck", Brian didn't know what sounds escaped his mouth, cause pleasure was driving him crazy. Even breathless they shared some hot kisses needing more, needing to feel and enjoy together.

"-Fuck...Brian...God...So Good...Yes", Justin moaned trashing under him, head throw back, turning from side to side, eyes closed, legs locked around Brian's neck, hands gripping Brian's back and hips, pushing him closer.

"-Justin..", Brian called his name wanting to see his blue eyes again. He started stroking his cock matching his speed and their eyes locked in some intense gaze. Their pleasure reached even higher and they both came together hard, screaming their names.

Breathless Brian fall down on Justin, who's sperm stick them together. They held on each other, panting and sweaty in their magic pleasure bubble. Eventually Brian's soft cock slipped out and they both groaned at the loss.

* * *

When Brian woke up he was contemplating if he should kick Justin out or not, or maybe he should leave his own apartment that Justin would leave on his own. Or maybe he should stay and fuck Justin again, and maybe talk to him, cause even if he didn't wanted that, he knew they should. more like needed to, sooner or later.

He could feel Justin's warm body pressed close to his, and he could smell their sex sense in the air, and Justin's unique smell and even his shampoo. Justin's skin was surprisingly soft, but his hair was like purse silk. Brian opened his eyes and allowed it to run over Justin's sleeping face, his naked body and even a few tattoo's he noticed yesterday on Justin's chest and forearms.

Gone was the young skinny naive boy, he met at the summer 14 years ago. In his place was this incredible gorgeous man. And Brian felt that familiar pull towards him, just like he did, when he first met him. it was scary, terrifying even. But Brian wasn't sure he could step back and avoid it.

When Justin woke up, all they needed, just for their eyes to meet and desire spiked again, making them to fuck two more times before they settled for a shower. With the coffee cups in their hands they finally talked. Blonde more, obviously ,being more talkative. He was friendly brave, enthusiastic, smiling his beautiful smile nonstop, even when he was talking about hurtful things.

Brian was surprised, he could still read Justin just as well like in the past, blonde's emotions were written all over his face and he couldn't hide how much it hurt, when his parents kicked him out, finding out he was gay, how they refused to pay for his art studies and never wanting to do anything with him, if Justin won't pretend to be straight again.

Brian felt the pain in his heart for Justin's pain. He couldn't pretend he didn't care what happened to him. He did care. He cared back then and he cared now. Like non time had passed since they last saw each other.

After Justin finished his life story about struggling to live and working couple jobs to handle himself, about his studies and non exist relationship with his father and still trying relationship with his mother, about his friends, some close and caring, some distant and cold. Then Brian found easier to talk about himself.

He told everything, about his parents, even thou Justin already new back at the camp, about his friends, his career and his son. When Justin was smiling and looking at him with those sparkling eyes, Brian could finally admit he was proud and happy of Gus and all about his fears to become a father like his own.

Justin was easy to talk to. Brian felt like he could understand him, not judge him, but support him, and he needed that. Justin was once again his close friend, closer than Michael, like back at the camp, and he was happy, that he was that much important for Justin too.

* * *

That night they celebrated dancing at the night club and spend all the time together. They both agreed they won't be able to be monogamous and would fuck others if they felt like it. They both felt afraid to talk about their relationship. So they didn't, they just enjoyed each other's company. But that night they decided they missed each other and that night they won't fuck others.

Maybe Brian was not himself, meeting Justin made him to feel different, his head dizzy with thoughts. He couldn't explain it. But that night he bottomed for Justin. It felt right. Like a walk down memory lane. He immediately trusted Justin and felt so incredibly close to him.

On Sunday they both had some plans for a day, including to work on their campaigns from home, so they didn't spend much time together. On breakfast after their hot fucking, they talked a bit about work and what they would do about each other. Deciding not to rush things, they would meet, when they could and fuck if they wanted to. They won't tell anyone at work and won't act like a couple, cause they weren't. They were both free to do whatever they wanted.

So that was what they did. They worked and acted professional if they met at their big company. they spend their evenings separately but had a few lunches together talking about nothing, just getting to know each other better and getting used to being close. On Friday they both went to a gay bar and had a good night playing pool. They spend that night and all Saturday together, fucking and just spending time together.

In time they developed some kind of routine or more like a plan. They would barely see each other on the weekdays, maybe sometimes have lunches together, but they would definitely always meet on Friday night and spend all night and all Saturday together. On Sunday they both had to themselves, whatever they liked to do. Brian just watched his old moves, went to gym or worked from home, Justin would go to gym also but mostly he would paint.

Brian was moved by his paintings, he did sometimes. Blonde even had an agent, who sometimes would sell his paintings in the small gallery. Justin said that painting was more like his hobby and he never wanted to be just a painter, afraid that he would stop loving painting, so much like he did now.

Sometimes when they would spend their Saturdays together, mostly just fucking and eating, and Justin turned out to be a great cook. Brian would bottom for Justin and he didn't made it a big deal. Justin never pushed him and always showed how much he appreciated those times.

* * *

Few times on later months Brian and Justin had to work on a few campaigns together and they turned out to be a great team. They worked great together, brainstorming over ideas and sometimes it seemed like they could read each other's minds and always knew what the other liked. it worked so good that they would get to work together more and more often.

It was quite a turn on for them, when they brainstormed something very great. So one day when they worked in Justin's office they both liked it so much and felt such heat and desire, they fucked right away ,right there on Justin's table. Hard and fast.

After that time they started to fuck at work more often, usually at one of their offices or even in the men's bathroom, if they couldn't get alone and private time or just when they were exploding with need and desire for each other. They both knew that they were getting more and more serious with time but neither pushed closer or further away. They didn't wanted to lose each other ,even if the closeness was scary.

As Brian predicted, when Justin was younger, he used to be romantic and naive. Believing in romances, roses, chocolate and monogamy. But over the years when he got hurt couple of times, he got real and opened his eyes to the real world. He finally realised that monogamy wasn't realistic and romance was just a lie. He believed in truth and trust between two people. So as long as his partner or lover said the truth he was ok with everything. That's why he didn't asked or pushed Brian for more.

After one very busy month when they realised they barely saw each other and didn't had time for anything. They both decided to move in together. They chose Brian's loft since it was quite big for New York, and in a good location, great designed and they both loved it. Of course Justin didn't sell his place. There was his studio and if things would go wrong, it was a right choice.

To spend even more time together ,they started to go to the same gym, even if they trained at the different corners, with the different trainers. It was like they spend the time together and apart at the same time.

They did lots of threesomes and foursomes or just fucked on their own a lot. They both liked sex and if they fucked together enough they both didn't care what they did separately. For as long as it doesn't involve romance.

After a few very unpleasant incidents, when Brian fucked his client couple of times and when Justin fucked his ex boyfriend, they both decided to came up with couple of rules. No names or numbers, not to fuck anyone twice, not to stay out longer than 3 am and no kisses on the mouth. After that nothing wrong seemed to happen and they were stronger than ever.

* * *

They barely had any fights. Justin was a bit hot headed so he had some drama princess moments, but mostly they were fine. The Housekeeper took care of Justin's messes, Brian was easy to persuade into lots of stuff, he refused to do and Brian managed to talk some sense into Justin's little head.

Of course one thing, did hung over their head- their families, who still didn't know nothing about their relationships. Brian talked with Pitts's gang couple times a week, even if he was busy, he found time. Mostly he talked with Michael, who called more often than needed, sometimes with Debbie, who was like his mother and of course with Lindsay, wanting to know about his son, sometimes even to say hello to him and hear him try to talk back.

Since Brian said nothing about Justin to neither of them, Justin in return said nothing to his family and friends, even if he had few friends right there in NY. Brian thought it was childish, but since he said Justin it was no one's business, he couldn't really say anything to convince Justin to introduce him also.

One day as they walked to the restaurant for some lunch they even met one of Justin's friends Cody, and he introduced brunet as his college. And even when Cody asked about Justin's love life, Justin said he was seeing someone but they were not that serious that he would introduce him to his friends. Brian was in a bitch mood after it. He fucked every guy in site and ignored Justin completely. They barely talked for a week and the atmosphere at home was super tense.

One night Brian came back home barely fitting in the time limit completely drunk. He looked into Justin's eyes with guilt and love, asking Justin to make love to him. They fucked slowly face to face. And when they both cum Brian said "-You're the one" just above a whisper.

The next morning they acted like nothing ever happened and Brian hadn't said those magic words. Their fight was forgotten and they never asked to be introduced to their friends ever again, understanding to give as much time and space as they needed.

Brian sometimes, very rarely ,travelled back to Pitts and Justin never asked to be taken with. He would just buy something nice for Debbie and Gus, and kiss him goodbye. Brian never said those gift were from him or from someone else, he would just give those presents and kiss them on the cheek. Brian had a feeling that Debbie suspected something, but never pushed. He was grateful for it.

* * *

Brian did met Justin's friends and family over Justin's 31st birthday. They made him a surprise dinner in a fancy restaurant and Justin invited Brian over too. He didn't actually said "–Hey this is my boyfriend", but everyone knew, cause Justin over the years had became more private and wouldn't have invited a guy over, if that was not serious. Brian of course acted on his best behaviour and managed to charm everyone. Justin's family said, they made an amazing beautiful couple. His friends agreed that they were a powerful couple, made to rule and destroy together. They both took it as a good compliment.

Over the time, they did actually said those three magic words. Justin obviously said it first and repeated more times when he really felt like. For him it wasn't so hard as for Brian and he never pressured the brunet to say it back. But he did. Brian never thought he would love anyone or say those words to someone. But he knew he loved Justin back at the camp all those years ago and after a long while they were reunited, Brian felt secure enough to say them again. It was just on a few occasions but it meant a world to blonde.

A first few times he said it, they both didn't counted cause it was in a thrown of passion having phenomenal sex. Later Brian tried it out in whispers when Justin was asleep and couldn't hear them. Then Brian said it being completely drunk after a big fight and Justin didn't really listened, cause it sounded like an excuse to make up. But the stud meant it every time he said it.

Finally Justin heard it loud and clear, when he was involved with his friends in a big bar fight, between gay and straight men. They were drunk and reckless getting seriously hurt. When Brian got a call from the hospital, he was completely angry and scared shitless. Luckily Justin didn't had hurt as bad as Brian thought, but broken wrist, split lip and cracked rib was enough. Later Justin had admitted that he used to belong to some vigilantes group, back in college, when he with friends would protect gay community and fight with straight guys. Brian couldn't believe he could be so stupid.

When Justin was released from the hospital and got rested, their pair had a serious talk and Justin promised not to do anything like that ever again. they both almost cried feeling so emotional caring for each other so much. "-I can't have anything bad happening to you". "-I don't want you to get hurt". "-I want you safe. I want you around for a very long time", "-Don't you understand how much you mean to me", "-I love you, you silly twat". They made sweet slow love that night, holding each other close. And Justin repeated his love words over and over again.

 _THE END OF CHAPTER 2 NEW YORK_


	3. PITTSBURGH holds my love

**CHAPTER 3 PITTSBURGH. KINNETIC. LOVE. FAMILY**

* * *

Brian took a deep breath taking in a warm city air. Pittsburgh. He was back. After 5 years in New York trying to live a dream, trying to succeed in a powerful city, Brian Kinney was back into his old shitty hometown. But at least, he didn't came back empty and to nothing. He was finally opening his own agency - Kinnetic.

He smiled at his old time friend Michael, who came to drive him up from the airport. It was good to see his old best friend. Over the years, that Brian spend in NY, their friendship wasn't that strong anymore. But Michael will always be close to him and like a brother he never had.

"-Michael you're so pathetic", he called him softly, affectionate, as they broke their hug and Brian saw Michael's eyes to tear up. Ah, gay man can be so emotional.

Brian luckily managed to buy quite a familiar loft like he used to have. But this time bigger, since he didn't lived alone anymore. He smiled at that thought. Justin was of course, still his boyfriend after 4 and a half years. And blonde, of course was moving into Pitts too, to be his art director at their company, they were opening together.

* * *

Next day after returning Brian met all the gang again, at the quickly organised Debbie's dinner, unusually not on Sunday. Debbie and Lindsay was happy to see him back. And Brian was glad to see his friends and family again, especially his son. Over the years he made sure to spend a little time together with the boy ,that he would knew his father. And of course Justin, always asked for a photo. Brian could admit to himself, he enjoyed those photos just as much as blonde.

For two weeks, Brian was busy finding a building for his company and organising the interior and constructions it needed to be made. And most importantly looking for the new clients. He managed to sign one already from NY with his unconventional ideas, so he had a starting money and hopefully the ad to bring more clients. He barely had any free time, but he spend it with his family at the diner, Woody's and Babylon. Even if his friends grow up a bit, everyone having for a partner of their own. Even Debbie was dating some cop.

"-So Brian, when are You going to bring a date to the family dinner?", Debbie asked one day at the diner, when they discussed their Sunday dinner, who's coming and bringing a plus one. She had a small smile on her face, like she knew something and Brian decided to dodge the bullet and finally tell everyone.

"-Actually.. next week", Brian said nonchalant while sipping his coffee,

"-Next week? like...you're actually bringing someone?", Ted asked with deep confusion,

"-Brian's just joking", Michael said quickly, "-Right Brian?", he asked with a bright smile looking at him. Brian thought of lying but Debbie gave him a look, saying that it was time.

"-No Michael", he said seriously, "-I'm not joking", he turned to face his friends that he would see the truth,

"-Oh honey, did you met someone special in New York?", Emmet asked happily and he did sounded sincere supportive of Brian. He was grateful, realising that Emmet was not a bad friend. Even if Justin told him that all the time, without actually even meeting the flamboyant man.

"-I did", Brain simply admitted and enjoyed their faces. Ted seemed shocked. Michael was hurt. Emmet cheerful and Debbie seemed proud. It felt good.

"-What?", Michael asked still shocked. "-You met someone and didn't tell me? your best friend?", he sounded hurt and Brian sighed.

"-It's not anyone's business. And I am telling you now", Brian really didn't wanted to talk about this,

"-Well tell us, tell us", "-Who is he? How you met?", "-Is he hot? How does he looks like?", "-When did you meet? How long have you been together?", the questions were flying fast from every side and Brian sighed deeply. Fuck. He didn't wanted this. That was why he never told anyone.

"-Will you all shut up", Brian shouted not being able to handle the noises. It was making his head hurt.

"-Well, where is he. And why are you hiding him from us?", Debbie asked loudly with the hands on her hips, sounding almost hurt, like Brian was ashamed of his family to introduce them. Brian sighed.

"-He's in still NY, finishing up his work. And I will bring him over as soon as he get there", he said calmly feeling almost guilty. The gang kept staring at him with intense looks. "-His name is Justin Taylor and that's all I'm telling you now. I'm sure you will bombard him with questions anyways", he said with a sight totally not waiting for that to happen.

A week later Brian was hanging out with his friends at Woody's catching up, these days everyone seemed very busy and not having any time for a night out. They were playing some pool drinking beer and talking about their life.  
"-Well Brian, so are you finally bringing your mysterious Justin to Debbie's tomorrow night?", they asked yet again, it seemed like lately it was a greatest topic between them,

"-Actually ..no", Brian said looking over the bar searching for his new prey. He needed more fucking and more booze. He was in a shitty mood ever since his phone call with Sunshine.

"-Why not? Did he dumped you before even coming to Pitts?", "-Maybe he found someone new being free in the Big Apple", "-Or maybe he was an imaginary one?", they laughed around Brian and he stared them death glares until they all shut up with an actual fear. Emmet even flinched and stepped back in a safe corner.

"-Because, you idiots...", Brian started with a voice full of venom. Did his friends really thought that about him? ,"-Justin got held up at work. That son of a bitch Kennedy is threatening to sue him for breaking the contract. Which is only the loud of bullshit", Brian started shouting without even realising it. "-He's the best art director there is and they're afraid to lose him", his voice showed his pride, "-Of course our lawyer managed to pull him out, but he still needs to stay for another week there", Brain couldn't hide his anger and disappointment of that situation. He already missed his partner terribly.

"-Oh wow. What an asshole", "-I guess that explains your shitty mood", "-Poor baby", Brian quickly glared at Emmet for his comment. He wasn't sure who he called baby, Brian or Justin, but neither was acceptable.

"-He doesn't even have a place to stay. Crashing on the friend's sofa. Since we already sold out our apartments and moved all the belongings", Brian said in a lower voice, like he was talking to himself ,worrying for his lover and his friends had exchanged the surprised looks.

"-Did you said OUR lawyer?", Michael obviously got just that, from the whole conversation. He sounded shocked and hurt. Brian sighed. He needed to grow up already.

"-Yes Michael. I said our lawyer. Because Justin and I, are opening Kinnetic together", "-Not that is any of your business", he added exasperated. He was too tired for this,.

"-What do you mean not my business? I'm your best friend", Michael wined again, like some broken record

"-Mickey, aren't you happily married with the professor?", he asked feeling almost angry. He couldn't deal with Michael's jealousy.

"-I am", he said defiantly "-What that's got to do with anything?", they all shook their heads. Michael could still be so blind. Brian sighed and followed some hot guy into the bathroom for a blowjob.

* * *

Brian sipped on his beer and checked his phone once again. Nothing. He sighed and swirled the liquid in the bottle. His friends were all staring at him with weird looks. Brian once again was not in a mood, lost in thoughts and completely ignoring his surroundings. He didn't even looked for a guy to fuck.

"-Brian you're ok?", they asked a bit worried but the brunet just snapped at them and went to buy another shot. He checked his phone yet again. Nothing. Where the hell was Justin. He didn't call and didn't even bothered to answer when Brian called. He was supposed to fly into Pittsburgh this morning. But he hadn't and didn't even bothered to tell that to Brian. he promised to call and let him know. Ask to be picked up at the airport. But no. Justin was being a twat again.

"-Stupid ungrateful little shit", he murmured under his breath and downed his shot before coming back to the table and slumping on the chair. His friends exchanged worried glances.

Another shot latter, Brian was planning to go to Babylon and fuck every hot guy he sees. Fucking blond boy ass, making him into some worried and angry lesbian. He took notice that his friends stopped their stupid conversation ,over nothing and started drooling over someone who just walked into the bar. Maybe Brian could start with him. Finishing his beer Brian was about to turn into his chair, to look over his shoulder, but just a second later, a pair of soft male hands covered his eyes.

"-What a f..", before he could start yelling at the intruder ,a tongue suddenly entered his open mouth silencing him up. The first thought of resisting and pushing the guy away quickly disappeared as he tasted something amazing and melted into the warm talented mouth. Enjoying and reciprocating, he fought the slippery tongue, silently moaning at the feeling.

"-Stupid twat", Brian panted heavily as they finally came up for air. Opening his eyes he met his friend's shocked faces and laughed heartily. "-Boys meet Justin. Justin meet boys", he introduced them slipping a hand around Justin's waist and pulling him into his lap. They stared at each other intensely for a long time before starting to necking again. completely ignoring Brian's friends and their surroundings.

"-Ahhem", someone cleared their throat and Brian broke the kiss reluctantly needing some air, he smiled with closed eyes enjoying Justin's laugh as he rested his forehead into Brian's neck,

The guys were stunned, this gorgeous attractive man was The Justin, Brian's suppose boyfriend. Give it to the hottest guy in town to have the hottest lover they have ever seen. Blonde was friendly and cheerful, happy to finally meet Brian's friends, and they all seemed to like the blonde back. Accept for Michael but that was expected.

* * *

Brian's and Justin's reunion took two days full of sex, stopping just for the short naps and some food. Brian skipped Debbie's Sunday dinner having Justin locked in his bed and having their phones turned off. They all had to understand that the pair haven't seen each other for almost 4 weeks. Brian had plans to still revenge his former boss for that.

Brian was making coffee, when he heard the persistent knocking on his loft's doors. not everybody knew where he now lived. But apparently Michael did, Brian could recognise his knocking anyywhere.  
"-Hi Mickey, what do you want this fine morning?", he left the doors open, coming back to the kitchen to finish his coffee,

"-Brian, you didn't came to Ma's dinner and you didn't pick up your phone. I called you like ten times", Michael wined in his usual childish style, as he followed Brian,

"-Been busy Michael", Brian said not paying attention and focusing on pouring himself some guava juice.

"-I thought maybe we could spend today together. I barely have seen you, since you came back", Michael had all those hopes and happiness and love in his voice, eyes shining for Brian,

"-Is there any coffee?", the voice startled them both and they turned to see Justin coming out, out of the bathroom, with his long shoulder length hair still dripping on his naked chest, dressed only in the gray sweatpants, hanging on his hips loosely. His muscled arms and chest full on display.

Brian instantly got hard seeing how lucky he is to have this man as his. And Michael drooled over him, jaw open, standing still and rock hard for the blond Adonis. He was even more moved than he ever was by his best friend Brian- his long time wet dream.

"-Thanks", Justin said affectionate taking the cup out of Brian's hands and giving him a soft peck. Brian frowned for a second as Justin's wet hair tickled his face, but his hands uncontrollably tried to circle blonde's waist to bring him closer.  
"-No time", Justin laughed escaping Brian's arms and coming back to the bedroom for the rest of his clothes.

"-No can do Michael. Busy day", Brian said remembering his best friend still here and turning to face him. he frowned seeing Michael's face expression, who's drool visible to see and eyes were still fixed on the bedroom door.  
"-Close your mouth Mickey. He's taken. Just like you", Brain reminded to his friend sounding jealous and possessive even if Michael was no threat to take his lover away from him.

"-Come on Brian..", Michael wined again remembering the reason why he came here in the first place.  
"-Your company is not open yet and you already don't have any time for me", Brian sighed running his point finger over his nose bridge.

"-You should go. Have fun, enjoy your freedom while you can", Justin's voice once again draw their eyes to his figure coming closer. To his sweatpants wearing a tight t-shirt, showing his muscles, brown leather jacket and sport Nike sneaker. His long hair loosely tight with the rubber and huge police sunglasses resting on his head for now. He looked like he just stepped out from some celebrity magazine.

The men in the kitchen once again could just stare and dream over him, like he wasn't even real.  
"-Sure", Brian murmured finding his voice again as Justin stepped in front of him,

"-See you later", Justin poured sexily before locking his lips with Brian's in a hot goodbye kiss, before stepping back and leaving the two men alone.

"-Later", Brian whispered to Justin's back before he closed the doors after him.  
"-So, what do you have in mind?", Brian asked turning around to his friend, thinking that maybe he could remember some old times with Mickey.

"-Really?", Michael asked happily surprised. "-So what, He said you can and you finally agree? Do you need his permission for everything?", Michael wined obviously still not liking Justin even if just a second ago he had trouble picking up his jaw from the floor.

"-Justin and I are opening this company together, so there is not much I can do without him anyway while he's working out at the gym", Brian shook his head thinking that after their sex marathon they exercised pretty well.  
"-But if you don't want it anymore, I'm sure I could find something else to preoccupy myself", Brian could barely finish his sentence when Michael once again happily squeal about how much fun they are going to have.

* * *

"-So what did you and Michael did today ?", Justin asked as they once again laid naked on their new Persian carpet, enjoying their after glow.

"-Nothing interesting. Saw a new Superman movie, smoke some joint and ate some junk food", Brian said vaguely running his fingertips over Justin's tattoos. Even thou he was never a fan of that body art, Justin's was true art, probably designed by blonde himself.

"-So..you just remembered your college days?", Justin asked furrowing his eyebrows in disgust,

"-Actually it's what we always do. Our special fun time", Brian said with a laugh, "-Except that Superman movie. It was for shit" Brian said with disgust and smiled as Justin laughed making his chest to vibrate.

"-I bet it's still better ,than some chick flick I always ended up watching with Daphne", Justin said with a laugh but Brian could hear that hidden sadness ,reminding him that Daphne now lived across the country, working at the John Hopkins hospital. And they barely had any time for a phone call, let alone for visiting each other.

"-Doubt it", Brian murmured lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep inhale. "-So...are you going to tell me which one is for me?", Brian asked once again tracing the tattoo's with his fingers where his eyes followed.

"-Why do you think there even is one for you?", Justin asked trying to sound serious but failing, Brian could always see thru his lies. "-There's no names, dates or anything actual specific", Justin said not even looking down at his tattoo's or Brian's face.

"-Please..", Brian mocked, he almost felt offended that Justin thought he could hide and lie and Brian won't see the truth. "-I know there is. At least one", Brian said confident while keep studying the designs, ornaments, lines, colours, pictures. Justin never said what they meant, only just that they represented the important times and moments in his life. And Brian was the love of his life, he loved since he was 15, of course there was at least one specifically for Brian. And one day he is going to find out which one.

"-Maybe not yet", Justin tried to sound mysterious. "-Maybe that's why I haven't told you. Not wanting to hurt your feelings", Justin asked raising his eyebrow in challenge and for one moment, a very short one, Brian almost believed him. Almost.

"-Nice try. But you forget that I know you", Brian said seriously looking deep into his eyes. Their feelings, connection, that special link was still pulling on them strong. One more round of sex should feed their hunger for now.

* * *

Avoiding Debbie, who still haven't seen Justin yet, was only a temporary solution, they knew she would start barging into their loft soon, if they won't visit her soon. So the breakfast at the diner on Debbie's shift, sounded like the great solution.

"-Some coffee Deb", Brian liking the big enters, said loudly while standing still at the entrance, Debbie's back turn to them, his arms loosely hanging around Justin's shoulders showing his possession,

"-There you're asshole hiding your man from for mother", Debbie said loudly with hands on her hips, and as Brian came closer, she affectionate smacked him on the head.

"-Nice to see you too", Brian murmured rubbing his hurting head. "-Deb this is Justin. Justin this is Deb", he mentioned with his hand to one another, pretending to sound bored, but Deb being smart could hear the emotion in his voice as he introduced the person who meant a lot to him.

"-Come here kiddo", Debbie said softly as she pulled Justin into a strong hug, "-Welcome to the family", she kissed deeply Justin's on the cheek leaving a bright lipstick mark. "-Are you the cutie", Debbie pinched Justin's cheek after she wiped her dye.

"-Nice to meet you Debbie. I heard so much about you", Justin acting like a true wasp even if he didn't belonged to them since he was 17.

"-So polite", Debbie said amazed, "-You did good Kiddo", Debbie said to Brian softly and he almost lost his coolness. Deep inside so happy she approved and was proud of him.

Ordering lots of unhealthy food Justin scored a plus points. Brian just rolled his eyes. Suck a sucker, even thou Brian loved his sucking skills.  
Soon after they came to the diner the rest of the gang came too and they had to split into two booths not fitting into one since now they all had for a partner.

"-So, guys are you coming to Babylon tonight? It was such a long time since we been there all together. And now we even have a new member to show around", Emmet asked radiating with glee just at that thought.

"-Of course we will. Brian said he was some kind of celebrity at Babylon. I need to see it with my own eyes. And show everyone who he belongs to", Justin said happily but everyone around the table felt like it was some kind of threat. And they didn't wanted to mess up with that dangerous lucking hottie.

"-Now now Sunshine. No need to play dirty. I'm going to share my toys", Brian joked kissing Justin's temple like he was comforting a weaker one.

"-Sunshine?", Debbie asked even thou everyone thought the same,. It was so unlikely for Brian to use a nickname, especially which sounded so loving.

"-Yeah, you have a problem with that?", Brian asked in Debbie's style and Justin laughed heartily his full bright smile, his light hair flying around his face. And everyone suddenly saw it. Sunshine it is.

"-Damn he does look like a real sunshine", Debbie said softly placing her hand over her chest. no one could deny that Justin as even more beautiful when he was smiling or laughing. And he was already simply stunning.

* * *

At Babylon Justin got even more attention, than recently returned their king-Brian. but of course since their pair stayed hip by hip together, not being able to take their hands of each other, not one man left who was not drooling over them and dreaming to be in their bed.

Justin was hot, dressed to kill and danced like a dream, what Brian didn't have. But he was hot enough that no one cared if he could dance or not. Even thou Justin was shorter than Brian, had long blond hair and the most amazing ass everyone ever saw, no one even imagined that Justin could be a bottom. The only indication was that he came in with Brian and apparently was his partner.

Even thou the blonde was only just five days in town ,the guys already knew who he was. Seeing him in the diner and at the gym, where they all could see his muscles. And of course they couldn't miss the fact he was with Brian fucking Kinney, making everyone even more jealous then they already were.

Brian was confused ,which one the guys wanted more, him or Justin, and to whom they felt more jealous , for Brian having Justin, or to Justin having Brian. Well it's not like it mattered, since they had each other and it made them more happy than ever.

"-Fuck he's hot", "-Damn Brian's so lucky", "-I never thought Pittsburgh would ever have even a hotter man than Brian". the gang could not take their eyes from the hot dancing pair, with their sexy moves making everyone around them hard and wetting their pants.

"-Close your mouth Honeycutt, there's no cock to put it in there", Brian joked as they came back to the bar for some water and everyone started staring how blonde drank from the bottle leaving some water to drip on his chest.

"-Don't call me Honeycutt", Emmet frowned pretending to be offended more than he was, he almost missed to say those words.

"-Besides, don't you date that Boyd guy. He should keep you occupied", Brian joked actually surprised that Emmet could score such good looking guy who recently pretended to be straight.

"-Drewsie and I broke up", Emmet murmured sadly still hurt even if he was the one to end things,

"-Drew Boyd? He's hot", Justin said nonchalant, "-Wanted to fuck him once, but apparently he didn't bottom for anyone", he added, sounding almost bored and others just stared at him shocked.

"-You never told me that", Brian said sounding like hurt or sad or disappointed , he was hard to read

"-There was nothing to tell", Justin shrugged, "-He refused to bottom and my ass already belonged to you", he added affectionate, while he stood between Brian's legs. Brunet grinned happily before catching his lips with his own and in seconds they were making out like some teenagers against the bar.

"-Wow", "-Yeah", the gang said not really sure if they talked about the hot making out session or about Justin's try to fuck Emmet's hot ex.

"-You think it's time to visit the backroom or let them suffer for a bit longer?", Brian asked deeply panting when they broke their kiss for some air.

"-Let them suffer", Justin whispered sultry and caught Brain's lips once again.

"-Than I guess it's time for us to leave", Brian said while laughing at Justin's cruelty, "-Night boys", Brian shouted to his friends while he dragged Justin after himself to the exit.

"-You think Brian finally met his match?", "-Time will tell, but yeah. I believe so", the guys discussed watching the retreating pair.

* * *

No matter how much Brian would try to beg and woo Justin, he wouldn't bulge. It was his first Sunday dinner at Debbie's and he was dying to meet the mini Brian. even thou he saw lots of pictures and had an original in his bed, meeting Gus and getting him to like him, was a big deal. And Brian of course knew it, but he didn't doubt in Sunshine's powers to woo over everyone to his side. He bet that even Melanie is going to be one of his fans.

But that was not the only reason for the tension in the car on their way. Brian was drumming his fingers against the wheel, jaw clenched and eyes hard. His whole body was tense and totally ignoring the blonde sitting next to him. Justin in exchange was pouting, he didn't do that often with passing years, but he was pouting now, looking over his window and slightly humming to the radio music. It was driving Brian crazy.

"-Will you just bloody stop", he shouted angrily, not even glancing at blonde's side,

"-Oh...he speaks", Justin mocked staring at Brian's profile, expecting him to look back at him.

"-Don't", Brian growled in whisper like he was threatening, but Justin was never afraid of him,

"-You're acting like a child. Stop being such a drama queen", Justin mocked in a lower voice but he knew Brian could hear him loud and clear, cause brunet quickly looked at him with fire burning eyes,

"-So, it's me acting like a child", Brian shouted loudly almost shaking with emotion. Justin had to fight the urge not to roll his eyes.

"-It's just the hair", Justin whispered knowing it will make Brian to scream again, "-And It's not like it's my first tattoo", blonde couldn't help but to mock a bit spreading his hands in emotion. Brian just growled in responds clenching his hands in fits, grinding his teeth loudly that Justin could almost feel the pain of that sound.

"-I'm your partner. And you should've discussed this with me", Brian growled almost making whole car to shake with him, "-You're thirty four years old. You can't act out like a raging teenager", Brian scowled like he was Justin's farther or older brother. Even if he had a point blonde couldn't hear and see any of it.

"-I don't have to discuss anything with you. It's my body and I can do what a hell I want to with it", Justin lost control once again. Brian telling him what to do and how to act only made Justin to protest even more. He was free to say or do whatever he wanted. He was an artist. Freedom was everything to him.

Brian was ready to shout right back at him, but his jeep already stopped in front of Debbie's house and Justin bolted out like it was on fire. Brian slammed his fists onto the steering wheel, needing alcohol and lot of it, and maybe to fuck and fuck until he passes out. Pain management was in deep need.

But his eyes followed Justin's body entering Debbie's house and he couldn't leave. Ungrateful little shit. Acting like some child and calling Brian the drama queen. Blonde was in need of spanking. And lots of it. With a belt. And then Brian would fuck his ass so much he won't be able to sit for a week. But Brian would still fuck his ass over and over every day and night. the fantasy made Brian rock hard, and it just made him even more angry.

As Brian entered Debbie's house, Justin was shaking hands and kissing cheeks with Lindsay and Melanie, he haven't met yet. Smiling brightly at the little boy. Only his son's small sweet smile made Brian to melt a bit and forget that ugly fight for now.

"-Oh Justin I love what you did with your hair", of course Emmet , who had a terrible taste, cheered clapping his hands in his usual style. Brian just clenched his jaw once again and poured himself a full glass of cheep whisky. It's gonna be a long night.

With all the family together in one place, they didn't miss a chance to bombarded Justin with questions about him and his relationship with Brian. even thou he knew it would happen sooner or later it still bugged him a lot. So Brian kept silent while Justin answered question after question and brunet could only glare at him for some of his answers.

"-So how did you met?",

"-We worked at the same company. I was the art director. Actually Brian was the one who interviewed me for the job", Justin smiled brightly at the brunet giving him a wink . he acted like nothing happened and they were perfectly happy. Such a good actor.

"-Well we all know how those interview goes. Brian has a reputation", Michael said intending that Justin didn't get his job because of his skills.

"-Well I wouldn't have been opposed but Brian didn't made a move ,until a week later", Justin said with a laugh, "-I was shocked too", he added as some faces expressed surprise ,

"-It doesn't mean you haven't spread your legs for someone else", Michael didn't let go of the subject,

"-Well as far as I know Mr Kennedy is straight. Or at least deep in the closet", Justin joked and other laughed, "-Besides it wouldn't be me to spread my legs", Justin winked and others smiled,

"-But you did. We all know that Brian is a top. So you can stop hiding that you're not the keenly bottom", Michael wasn't to let go of the subject. Brian and Ben were trying not to interfere,

"-Oh yeah?", his challenging sound almost made Brian to bolt out and ask what a hell he was doing, revealing their secret that Brian was bottoming for Justin from time to time. But luckily Justin talked sooner,  
"-Is that why you're being jealous, I get to be in Brian's bed instead of you?", Justin challenged making Michael's face deep red, and babbling like it was all lies,  
"-And yes I know you're with Benjamin here, but you don't cherish him enough. How long do you think you can keep him if you won't stop with your obsession for Brian?", Justin challenged knowing that he unintentionally was hurting the professor.

"-And Brian will never love you or want you this way, even if he wouldn't have me in his life.", he said seriously with the corner of his eyes catching Brian's hurt expression, who still believed Justin might leave him. "-But I'm not going anywhere", he added leaning in over the table a bit, that Michael couldn't escape his eyes. "-And guess what?" he asked with satisfies grin, "-All I need is ask. And Brian would give me anything I ask. KIDS... MARRIAGE...MONOGAMY", he finished slowly emphasising every letter and smiling devilish. Brian's lack of interference only sealed his words.

"-Now, if you excuse me I need a cigarette", he quickly stood up, "-Debbie, I'm sorry if I ruined your dinner. Benjamin? I hope you understand. Even if the truth hurts like a bitch", Justin added softly and everyone could see his sincere, before blonde quickly left to the backyard. Brian not saying a word followed after him. The living room was dead silent.

* * *

"-I'm not in a mood to fight", Justin said quickly feeling Brian's presents behind him,

"-I'm not here to fight", Brian said lighting up a cigarette and standing next to Justin, "-But it's not done yet", Brian added meaning their earlier fight and Justin nodded slowly not looking at him.  
"-So you have fucked Ben", Brian said and it was not a question. His voice weird, not exactly jealousy or anger, maybe the annoyance, he haven't told him the second he met Ben at Babylon,

"-So have you", Justin said back and his voice contained more anger than annoyance.

"-It was a long time ago", Brian said hoping he didn't sounded like making excuses, "-The year before I moved to NY. At the White Party. He asked me to tie him up with ropes", Brian easily remembered the night in his head, the second he was introduced to Ben, while he was visiting Pitts two years ago.

"-Mine was even years before that. When I was still in college. At the university library, in one of the private rooms. Bend over the table", Justin admitted, but his voice haven't contained any nostalgic emotions. Brian breathed out a relief, a minute he was afraid that Justin had some feelings, towards the professor. "-Benjamin was not that muscled back then", blonde added. And Brian remembered Justin saying that he liked not too muscled bodies, but lean toned, like Brian's.

"-You were the one fucking him, right?", Brian couldn't help but ask. he knew Justin was mostly the top and bottoming for him meant more than fucking. He smiled more easily when Justin nodded. "-Me too", he added, knowing Justin was wondering too, even if Brian didn't bottom very often, but sometimes he did. And to Justin it meant a lot that they bottomed only for each other now.

Justin smiled back and they kissed lovingly, the fight forgotten, at least for now. They smashed their cigarettes to the ground and deepened their kiss, hands roaming each other's bodies.  
That's how Debbie found them, making out like some teenagers ,as she opened the backyard door,

"-Stop fucking and get back inside. Desert is ready", Debbie said bossy but with a warm smile.

As they got back inside the gang was arguing about the same subject. Michael was dripping dirt on Justin and on the same time trying to convince them about his love and devotion to Ben. Others were trying to reason Michael, to defend Justin But at the same time arguing that Brian would never be a devoted partner like Justin painted him.

"-Will you stop talking about us behind our backs", Brian said angrily drawing their attention to him,  
"-Our relationship is not your god damn business", Brian added angrily not even trying to deny what Justin said about him.

"-I was hoping we could all get by. But I will not sit back and listen to the shit you speak about me or Brian", Justin said seriously his eyes angry and almost threatening. Brian was proud.

"-All of you shut up and eat desert. Food won't get eaten by itself", Deb said authority and everyone sit down obediently.

"-I knew I heard your name somewhere. You're the artist JT. I love your work", Lindsay said suddenly and Brian was grateful, slowly they all started some small conversations and the atmosphere was bearable again.

Girls eventually agreed to allow Brian and Justin to take Gus for a day that week and Justin with Emmet planned some lunch. All in all everyone liked Justin accept for Michael, even if he was impressed that Justin had drawn a comics, back in college.

* * *

"-Stop staring, it's not going to change back ", Justin said feeling Brian's eyes burning into his head,

"-I'm not staring, it's not worth staring at it", Brian said with an open displeasure of Justin's new haircut, shaved on the side and the back, but left long on top and now tight with the elastic. Brian couldn't even look at the new tattoos covering one of Justin's hand and even fingers, making it look like he wore several rings on them.

"-You totally know how to kill the mood after sex", Justin said lighting up a cigarette, still sitting on the bed naked next to Brian. They haven't had sex that day yet so after coming back from Debbie's it was the highest priority.

When Brian woken up that morning Justin was already gone, and Brian just assumed he was out of running, maybe in the gym or looking for his new studio space he haven't found yet. But when Justin came back to their loft, Brian saw the new haircut and the new tattoos, which lead to the huge fight which continued all day until they reached Debbie's house.

"-But I know how to get back into that mood just as fast", Brian said in his sultry voice smashing their cigarettes and rolling onto Justin, he took his wrist into his hand and pressed them above his head.  
"-You shouldn't play with fire if you're not ready for the consequences", Brian said seriously as he leaned in just breath away from his face. Brian quickly opened the drawer with his free hand and taking out a tie he tied Justin's wrist to the bedstead.

"-Are we replaying your fucking with Benjamin? Cause that is not cool", Justin said with displeasure staring at Brian and missing to notice the dangerous look in Brian's eyes.

"-Not quite", Brian said with a low whisper and using another tie he blinded Justin tightening it around Justin's head. Then Brian stood up from bed and walking up to his sound system he turned to play a loud song that Justin's won't be able to hear anything else. But Justin trusted Brian and they had played some games before knowing that Brian would never step over the line.

Sitting back on the bed Brian started licking and sucking on Justin's chest and especially his nipples until they were hard and sensitive, making Justin to moan in pleasure. Brian smiled devilish before taking the nipple clamps and pinching them on Justin's numbs. Blonde gasped at unexpected pain. The Brian licked and sucked down Justin's chest until he reached blonde's hardening cock. He sucked on the member licking the tip until the pre-cum started glistening and dripping down. Justin was once again loudly moaning in pleasure.

Brian stopped sucking and sitting back he stared down at his beautiful partner. Then he took another toy from the drawer and clasped the cock ring on Justin's hard member. Blonde once again gasped at unexpected feeling and pain. Brian sucked Justin's tip a few more times loving the sounds he received.

"-Don't move", Brian said in authoritative voice holding back Justin's hips. But blonde was not very obedient. Usually brunet loved how responsive he was, but now he was not in that mood.  
"-You don't leave me any other choice", Brian said in a threatening voice before he took another tie and tied Justin's right leg to the bedstead.

Using Justin's position Brian raised Justin's left leg and placing in on his shoulder he started licking the inside of his thigh, slowly lick by lick reaching Justin's crack. He blew some hot air before he sucked on Justin's balls, then he did the same to Justin's hole, blowing some hot air, he watched how it constricted then spit some saliva and twirling with his tongue he lick it off. Justin was moaning and moving under him, raising his hips closer to Brian's mouth.

Seeing that Justin could still move a bit. Brian fastened the tie on Justin's ankle harder, which probably would leave a bruise. But blonde didn't seemed to care when Brian started sucking and licking on Justin's hole more and more. Pushing his tongue inside, he tongue fucked Justin, while his hands caressed the thighs and balls. Justin was moaning asking for more.

"-You want more?", Brian asked pulling out his tongue and Justin gasped missing the feeling,  
"-You want more?", Brian asked leaning into Justin's ear that he could hear him through the loud music.

"-Yes. Yes I want more. Please Brian. Fuck me", Justin shouted loudly to be heard through the music,

Brian didn't answered and didn't touched him for a minute just staring at Justin's naked glorious body. Then he took a dildo from the drawer and without adding lube he inserted Justin's hole. Blonde gasped at the feeling, but not in pain, cause dildo was quite small and he was opened a bit by tongue. Brian allowed him to get used to the feeling before starting to move it back and forth.

After a few minutes he removed the dildo enjoying Justin's gasp. The he took another dildo, bigger and quickly without warning he pushed it inside Justin. Now blonde did gasped in pain. Brian pushed deeper until it touched Justin's sweet spot and turned on the vibration.

"-FUCK. BRIAN", Justin shouted loud enough for Brian to hear him through the music. He smirked watching Justin's expression. Arms and legs twitching, trying to move and either escape or get closer. Brian moved the vibrating dildo inside Justin making it to touch Justin's sweet spot so much it was between pleasure and pain. Leaning in Brian licked Justin's cock from base till the tip making Justin to shout again. cock ring not allowing him to cum yet. Leaning further Brian licked Justin's chest the blew some air, making blonde to gasp more and more.

Taking in some mercy Brian took of the nipple clamps and licked on them making Justin to shout again, the numbs were red and swollen. Moving back down Brian once again sucked on Justin's balls before turning of the vibration in dildo. Justin was barely holding. Slowly removing the dildo he allowed the seconds to get by without touching Justin, while he shelled his own cock and then rammed with force inside Justin until he was fully buried inside.

" . GOD", Justin shouted loudly his throat already hoarse from screaming.

"-Christ", Brian in exchange gasped at the feeling, loving to be inside Justin's ass.

They were both very close. If not for the cock ring Justin would've probably already cum at least once. Brian knew there was a chance blonde might black out and lose conscious when he finally will be allowed to cum. Of course that didn't stop Brian from doing this to his partner. Justin was immobile, only with one leg not tied up he could barely move and had no control. He could only feel.

Brian was close to coming just from watching his partner, so weak and totally surrender to him. He moved fast and hard. Pushing deep and pulling almost all the way out before slamming with all his need back inside. They were both moaning in pleasure knowing they won't last long.

As Brian felt himself cum and not being able to hold back, he released Justin's cock from the ring and they both shouted their release. Brian collapsed on Justin's body panting heavily, their sweat and cum sticking them together. After Brian finally pulled out he step back to turn of the music and turn of all the lights before coming back to the bed and finding Justin passed out. He untied the ties cleaned them up and curled up next to Justin needing to feel him close.

* * *

With good portfolio and great work history Kinnetic didn't had much problem to land good and rich clients very quickly placing their company on top. Brian was highly knowing, he was better than his former boss and all the companies in Pittsburgh. With Justin's and Brian's practise in NY they had great reputation and almost in no time they were signing with NY companies which used to use the Kennedy firm.

With Cynthia back on Brian's team, hired new employees who graduated PIFA and even with Justin convincing to hire Ted as their accountant, it seemed like everything was going perfectly. Their dream was coming true and they easily counted their profits.

So it was time for a change.

"-Brian, we talked about this", Justin said exasperated brushing his palm over his tired face,

"-Yes, I remember. But it's not the time yet", Brian was starting to raise his voice to be heard already,

"-Yes, it is", Justin said back raising his voice too, "-Kinnetic is doing great. Better than we could've imagined after such a short time", Justin was repeating himself over and over again,

"-Yes it's doing great. But it's way too soon. We should wait until the end of the year", Brian was better in doing business he knew what he was talking about, why the stupid blond ass couldn't see it.

"-Brian", Justin shouted losing his patients,. "-I quit", he said loudly cause he meant it, he won't back down,

"-Justin", Brian shouted back angrily. "-You can't quit. You won't leave OUR company in the time of need", Brian knew blonde had too deep of the conscious to walk away now.

"-We have great employees and as a good boss you will take care of it", Justin shouted back, they both knew that the company meant a lot more to Brian than to Justin,

"-I won't be able to take care of it if we lose our art director", Brian shouted back, behind his private office doors it sounded like some war was going on. Everyone at the company knew they were life partners and usually they worked together in perfect sync .

"-Then hire another one", Justin shouted as loud as he could, "-I already showed you candidate after candidate, I told you I'll take care of the interviews if you want me to. But it has to be done", he shouted loudly and they both knew that probably whole company could hear their fight.

"-You perfectly know that we have new NY companies wanting to work with us. And you seriously want some new green idiots to take care of it?", Brian shouted with already purple and fits white from squeezing,

"-I never said we should hire some first year student Brian", Justin could barely breath, "-Either you hire someone and soon or I will and just walk away without looking back", Justin threatened and his angry voice with fire burning eyes showed he wasn't joking, not this time.

"-Justin", Brian shouted as blonde just simply turned around and walked out slamming Brian's office doors in rage. It was miracle that glass didn't shattered in pieces.

They haven't talked for two days after that fight. At nights Brian partied at Babylon drinking and fucking nonstop coming back home way after their curfew. And Justin refused to have sex in the mornings, he barely said a word to Brian. Three days later Brian found five CV's on his desk of great candidates for their art director. Instead of reading them Brian lashed out screaming on every person he saw, his employees walked on egg shells and even Cynthia stayed clear.

They barely talked at home and had no physical contact.  
"-What happened with separating work from personal life. What happened with work problems is only at work?", Brian lost his control one night when Justin acted like they were complete strangers just living together.

"-It wasn't me who took it home with me", Justin said in a cold voice that Brian barely recognised,

"-What are you talking about?", Brian tried to stay unfazed, but he knew he probably failed. Justin knew him better than anyone else. He looked away not being able to stand their eye contact, he could see the anger and pain in the blue eyes and it was hard to handle.

"-Don't treat me like an idiot", Justin said angrily and walked away like he couldn't even be in the same room with Brian.

Next day Brian found a resignation letter on his desk along with the boards and sketches for their new campaigns they just started working on. At least Justin had some responsibility not to leave them completely in the dark and lost. Maybe some other time he would be able to appreciate that, but Brian was angry and hurt. He tried to call Justin then but he didn't answer his phone all day.

When he didn't found Justin at home, when he came back after work, he was worried Justin might not came back that night at all. His first thought was to get drunk and to party at Babylon, he thought he might found Justin at Babylon too, but he knew that his fucking around was making more problems for them. So in change he decided to stay home and wait for his partner.

Justin came back at 2:58 am and Brian wanted to laugh how even angry, blonde still stayed faithful to their rules, differently from himself. He sighed and poured another glass of scotch.  
"-I think it's time for us to talk", Brian said and was surprised not to hear Justin's gasp of fear by hearing the voice from the dark, Brian was sure that blonde haven't noticed him sitting in the dark on the couch.

"-What about?", Justin asked uninterested and Brian heard him walking to the fridge and drinking some water from the small bottle.

"-I arranged to meet couple of candidates from the CV's you left on my desk", Brian said hoping it will be the end of their fight,

"-Hm..", was Justin's respond and Brian sighed deeper. He didn't wanted to talk about it, he hated talking, but Justin won't make it easy for him.

"-I won't miss the curfew anymore. I promise", Brian said hoping that Justin will hear it like an apology,

"-Oh wow. I feel so special", Justin said sarcastically and Brian closed his eyes tightly hoping it won't lead into more problems. Brian couldn't lose him.

"-Justin", he breathed out hardly, "-Come to sit with me", he asked softly, "-Please", he whispered not sure if Justin could hear him with such a big space between them. Now he cursed that their loft was so much bigger than Brian's last one, where the acoustic was so much better.

"-Well...talk then", Justin said coldly as he set on the armchair, not facing Brian with quite amount of space between them. Brian turned to face him and saw him lighting up a cigarette. Even in the dark and seeing just his profile, Brian was still struck by his beauty.

"-You're special. You always were and always will be. I thought you knew that", Brian tried to sound sincere and not to mask his emotions like he often did, Justin deserved the truth.  
"-I shouldn't have missed the curfew. I acted like an asshole", Brian tried again. Still nothing, Justin just kept on smoking and looking ahead. No respond.  
"-I should've respected your decision. We talked about you leaving when we'll be strong enough. I should've supported your decision to devote your time for painting", Brian finally admitted but it was not easy for him. He was grateful for the alcohol in his system, for the darkness and maybe even the space between them that gave him the courage he needed.

"-Kinetic is my company too and I do care about it", Justin started strongly,

"-I know", Brian admitted in a whisper,

"-I'm not disappearing into thin air. I'll be here if you really need my help with the campaign"

"-I know",

"-I already pushed back my art career for longer than I should've",

"-I know. And I'm grateful for that", Brian hoped Justin knew that he was appreciated,

"-You've been a real asshole. And you should be praying for your lucky stars that I still put up with you"

"-I know", Brian hung his head, he did knew he was lucky to have Justin, even if he didn't show that often

That night as the punishment Brian had to wear a vibrating butt-plug to bed. He wasn't allowed to remove it or touch his cock. Justin refused to touch him at all that Brian would never decide to do anything like that ever again. Butt-plug didn't allowed Brian to sleep normally all night. He did cum even without touching his cock and his ass was super sore the next day. But he still would have done anything to have sex with Justin in the morning, any kind of sex.

"-If you'll manage not to cum all day. When you'll came back after work today, I'll do anything you want me to. For as long as you want me to", Justin's sultry whisper was almost enough to make him cum yet again. But Brian managed to control himself. And keep on fantasising about their upcoming night all day. Justin had no idea what door he just opened.

* * *

"-Amazing. Whole week all they did just fight, they either ignored each other or screamed on one another. They fucked around and drank like there was no tomorrow and now they're acting like nothing ever happened. And they look happier than ever", the gang discussed ,standing by the bar as they watched the happy pair dancing in Babylon, eyes and hands never leaving each other. Practically dry fucking right there.

"-Well at least you don't work with them", Ted commented drinking his cranberry juice, "-Brian was totally unbearable to be around, screaming on everyone for just breathing", Ted said almost shaking at the memory, he never knew Brian could be so frightening before.

"-Well, that passionate kinds of love doesn't happen without passionate fighting. I could just imagine what kind of make ups they have", Emmet said dreamily and others just raised their eyebrows at him but they too could imagine that their making up sex would be challenging any porn video.

"-I don't understand why would Brian put up with that blond. Brian doesn't even like blondes", others exchanged looks at Michael's comment, "-He could do so much better", Michael still couldn't drop the subject. "-And all that bullshit that Brian could be monogamous, when all this week he fucked around everything that moved. And none of them were blondes", Michael said almost satisfied with himself. But others knew that Brian's and Justin's relationship were stronger than that. All you needed to do just look at Brian's eyes while he was with Justin, it radiate warmth and trust, almost like devotion.

"-Are you girls still talking about us?", Brian's voice brought their attention as the pair came for their drinks,

"-You two seem yet again playing with the guys drooling over you", Emmet said almost happy about that fact, Justin and Brian together always attracted the most attention being together.

"-Like there is anyone left to drool, since two days ago you were fucking everyone around", Michael couldn't seem to shut his mouth.

"-Well not exactly everyone", Brian joked not liking Michael's voice one bit,

"-Come gorgeous, let's dance", Justin said sultry as he grabbed Ben's wrist and dragging him after himself

"-Leave my partner alone", Michael tried to protest even thou Ben didn't showed any resistant,

"-I will, when you'll stop obsessing over mine", Justin shouted back not stopping dragging Ben after himself to the dance floor.

"-Which one are you trying to make jealous. Brian or Michael ?", Ben asked as they started dancing, quite sexily but not stepping over the line, they were both devoted to their partners,

"-Neither", Justin laughed at Ben's suggestion, "-Brian knows how I feel about him", his eyes showed his seriousness even if he never stopped smiling brightly, "- And Michael should realise that you could have anyone you desire", Justin whispered pressing himself close to Ben,

"-Does Brian know?", Ben suddenly asked meaning their fucking years ago,

"-He does, just like I know about the White Party", Justin said and their eyes met but there was no desire or lust for one another. "-Does Michael know?", he asked back, already knowing the answer,

"-No. He wouldn't understand. He would be jealous", Ben said sadly and Justin nodded knowing Michael would be jealous about Brian not Ben. "-I love him", Justin felt sorry how sad Ben sounded,

"-And he loves you too. Deep down he knows he wouldn't even want to be with Brian. It's just a teenage fantasy", Justin explained and Ben knew it was true, "-You're saint for being so understanding about Michael's and Brian's friendship. But you might need to draw a line one day. You deserve to feel and know that you're his first priority", Justin added hoping that everything will go well.

"-Thanks. You're a good friend", Ben said meaning it. And was suddenly deeply surprised when Justin quickly grabbed Ben's neck and locked their lips together in a heated kiss.

"-Now take Michael home and fuck his brains out", Justin said to the shocked Ben and walked away leaving him standing by himself.

"-What a fuck was that about?", Brian quickly caught up with Justin grabbing his wrist. The guys clearly seen the kiss from the bar.

"-You kiss Michael on the mouth all the time, and I never said a word", Justin shot back taking his wrist back and continued his way up to the cat walk. Brian sighted displeased and followed after Justin. Looking back at the bar he saw how Ben took Michael to the exit, surprisingly they looked quite happy.

"-What you said to _Benjamin?",_ Brian asked mocking the way Justin always used Ben's full name,

"-That he should not keep on dealing with Michael's jealousy", Justin said back looking down from the cat walk, Brian stood next to him and they brushed their shoulders enjoying being so close,

"-Why would you want to help their relationship?", Brian didn't liked Justin caring for Ben, even thou he knew he doesn't need to be worried, but their friendship gave Brian uneasiness,

"-Everything I do, I do for you and us", Justin said not looking up at him, but his voice showed his feelings loud and clear. Brian placed his hand around Justin's neck and pulled him up for a deep kiss. They made out hardly against the railing for everyone to see and envy.

"-Do you want to have some fun before going home, or bring someone with us?", Justin asked knowing how much Brian enjoyed threesomes and audience.

"-Not for something I have in mind for us tonight", Brian said before pulling Justin for another hot kiss.

Even thou Brian always enjoyed casual sex and liked to spice up his and Justin's sex life. He also couldn't deny that he liked having Justin all to himself and he didn't needed that much sex outside of their bedroom. Maybe in time he could even be completely monogamous, maybe even soon. But he still had that old insecurity that Justin might leave him, and he won't be enough for blonde.

Justin was right saying that if asked, Brian would give him anything; monogamy, marriage, kids, house in the suburbs. And Brian wasn't opossed to that, with Justin he could image that life. but the problem was- i _f asked._ Brian might be ok with all that. But first Justin needs to ask for it. And he haven't yet.

* * *

 **The End ? of Chappter 3**


End file.
